Turn back to shinigami
by CrimsonDevil D. ShinSen Hanero
Summary: CHAPTER 5, UPDATE! Ichigo dan Rukia bertemu kembali! Nyaho! Okeh, maap saia telat update. Sedang menjalani tahap pemulihan ke-40, sih.
1. Chapter 1

Turn back to Shinigami

.

.

Disclaimer © Tite Kubo

Rated :: T

Pair :: IchigoxRiruka, IchigoxRukia

Setting:: Lanjutan dari chap 433.

Haduuuh, saia tidak menyangka jadinya seperti ini. Gara-gara chap 433, entah kenapa membuat saia suka dengan pair Ichigo-Riruka. *gigit kuku*

Tapi, enggak ada unsur romance antara Ichi dengan Riruka. Ingat itu! Romance dalam fic ini hanya berlaku untuk pair IchiRuki!

Yosh, read it. Don't like, Don't read! Saia tidak paksa!

.

Summary :: "Kau dapatkan kekuatanmu. Setelah itu, kau gunakan untuk apa selain untuk bertarung?"

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ichigo's Flashback**

Setelah conversation-nya dengan kelompok Xcution malam ini, Ichigo pulang bersama dengan Riruka. Ginjou meminta Ichigo untuk mengantar wanita cerewet itu ke rumahnya yang sejalan dengan Ichigo. Di perjalanan, Riruka memulai pembicaraan daripada suasana hening karena hari sudah cukup malam.

"Hei, Ichigo. Kenapa kau begitu ingin kembali menjadi shinigami? Jadi shinigami, kan susah…" tanya Riruka dengan nada menggerutu dan bersila dada pada Ichigo yang jalan disampingnya.

"Kenapa? Ya tentu agar aku bisa melindungi orang lain…" jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Jangan bohong! Pasti ada maksud lain, kan?" Riruka mencoba untuk membuat Ichigo jujur.

"Hahaha! Tidak ada, hanya ingin melindungi orang lain saja…" ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum kearah Riruka yang membuat Riruka blushing tiba-tiba.

"_Tenang! Tenang! Dia hanya tersenyum! Tersenyum, Riruka!"_ batin Riruka melihat kearah lain, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Huh! Kau berbohong, kan? Kudengar dari Chado, kau memiliki kenalan seorang shinigami wanita. Saat-saat terakhir kau menjadi shinigami, kau harus berpisah dari wanita itu. Apa itu yang membuat kau ingin kembali menjadi shinigami? Karena wanita itu?" ucap Riruka melihat kearah Ichigo yang matanya membulat sekejap. Ichigo kemudian terdiam, mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dan menunduk.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak mau menjawab?" heran Riruka.

Ichigo tetap terdiam. Dia langsung mengingat tentang kejadian setahun lebih yang lalu. Saat-saat dirinya harus berpisah dengan Rukia dan tidak dapat melihat wanita itu lagi.

'_Ini perpisahan, Ichigo…' . 'Apa, sih? Jangan sedih begitu, dong…'_

Ucapan terakhir Rukia yang saat itu sampai sekarang tidak pernah dapat dia lupakan. Juga raut wajah Rukia yang terlihat sedih saat harus berpisah dengannya. Dia pun menutup matanya.

"Ichigo…" panggil Riruka. Ichigo kemudian membuka matanya, menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Sedikit." singkat Ichigo.

"Ha?"

"Dia…cukup berarti bagiku. Karenanya, harus berpisah dengannya saat itu…adalah hal yang sangat menyedihkan bagiku. Berpisah dengan teman baik, kan sangat tidak menyenangkan…" jelas Ichigo.

"Heheh, tapi tujuan utamaku untuk mendapatkan kembali kekuatan shinigamiku adalah untuk melindungi banyak orang! Dia akan membunuhku jika tahu aku sedih gara-gara memikirkannya, habis aku dibuat patung es olehnya. Hehe…"

Ichigo nyengir saat berkata seperti itu. Hal itu berhasil membuat Riruka tiba-tiba ambruk. Bukan tergeletak, terkapar dengan mulut berbusa. Dia hanya jatuh terduduk, lemas tiba-tiba.

"Ka-Kau kenapa? Baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo keheranan.

"Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa!" jawab Riruka membuang muka, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dan tetap terduduk. Ichigo hanya keheranan. Sudah 2 kali Riruka terjatuh seperti ini.

"Su-Sudahlah! Ayo cepat jalan! Aku mau pulang!" Riruka berdiri dan berjalan duluan sambil mendengus kesal.

"_Kena anemia mungkin, ya si Riruka"_ tebak Ichigo memegang dagunya.

**~ Riruka's house ~**

"Baiklah, kau antar saja aku sampai sini! Kau tidak perlu masuk!" cetus Riruka dengan bersila dada.

"Siapa juga yang mau masuk? Oke. Aku pulang duluan, sampai jumpa!" Ichigo pun melanjutkan perjalanannya, menghilang di kegelapan jalan yang tidak terkena lampu.

Riruka melihat kearah Ichigo dengan manyun dan tatapan kesal. Tidak berapa lama, dia pun masuk kedalam rumah. Sampai dikamar, dia langsung melempar tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur.

"Haaah~" Riruka menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dia memikirkan tentang sikap Ichigo yang tadi berubah drastis saat pembicaraan menjurus kearah Rukia.

"Aku tahu pasti ada jawaban lain dipertanyaanku tadi. Dia tidak jujur!" gerutu Riruka memeluk boneka bear-nya. Alisnya kemudian berkerut sedih.

"Dia…hubungan apa yang dimiliki dirinya dengan shinigami wanita itu?" tanya Riruka terdengar sedih.

**~ Ichigo's house ~**

Sesampainya dirumah, tanpa basa-basi, dia langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya, merebahkan tubuh diatas tempat tidurnya. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, cukup larut memang.

'_Memangnya apa tujuanmu ingin mendapatkan kekuatan shinigami-mu lagi?'_

Kata-kata Riruka tadi bergema dalam kepalanya. Di memejamkan matanya, menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya.

'_Bukan shinigami, tapi Kuchiki Rukia…' _

Selalu terbesit ucapan-ucapan Rukia selama ini dalam pikirannya. Sebenarnya, bukan hanya malam ini ucapan-ucapan Rukia terbesit dalam kepalanya. Tapi, sejak awal semester ini, sebelum dia bertemu dengan Ginjou, dia jadi seperti ini. Apalagi setelah dirinya dikatakan akan mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya, itu membuat persentase kata-kata Rukia yang teringat dikepalanya meningkat dan malam inilah puncaknya.

'_Aku akan menunggu. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau mau menceritakan masalah ini padaku…' _

"Ruki…a." katanya memanggil nama Rukia. "Dia akan membunuhku…" lanjutnya membalikkan tubuhnya.

.

**~ Karakura High School ~**

"Selamat pagi, Kurosaki-kun!" sapa Inoue.

Ichigo yang sedang jalan di taman belakang sekolah langsung berhenti sejenak dan menoleh kearah Inoue.

"Oh? Hai, Inoue!" sapa Ichigo balik. Inoue pun keluar dari jendela kelasnya. Karena sudah kelas 3, kelas mereka sekarang di lantai 1.

"Sado-kun sudah masuk sekolah, lho. Tadi aku bertemu dengannya di lorong! Dia terlihat sehat!" ucap Inoue ceria.

"Aku enggak nyangka, roti yang kuberikan benar-benar manjur. Ehe…" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum riang.

"Begitu? Kalau begitu, berilah Chado lebih banyak roti agar tetap sehat. Hahaha…" Ichigo tertawa, namun tentu ada yang aneh dengan senyumannya sekarang dan Inoue menyadarinya.

"Kurosaki-kun…"

"Ng? Apa?"

"Ah, tidak, tidak apa-apa…" jawab Inoue dengan tangan disejajarkan dengan dada-nya. Ichigo lalu melihat jam tangannya.

"Aku ke kantin duluan, ya? Mau bareng?" tanya Ichigo. Ajakan Ichigo itu membuat Inoue langsung blushing. Pikirannya sudah sampai kemana-mana karena 2 kata yang diucapkan Ichigo.

"Ti-Tidak usah! Aku…aku mau ke perpustakaan, janji sama Tatsuki-chan…" tolak Inoue menahan wajah panasnya.

"Begitu? Ya, sudah. Sampai jumpa, ya…" Ichigo pun dengan santai berlalu, meninggalkan Inoue seorang diri. Inoue yang awalnya tersenyum berubah menjadi wajah murung. Di menunduk sambil mencengkram rok-nya. Angin sepoi-sepoi pun bertiup, menyentuh tubuhnya, menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut panjangnya.

"Kurosaki-kun…" ucap Inoue sedih dan menatap sedih Ichigo.

.

Ichigo tidak pergi ke kantin. Sebaliknya, dia keatap sekolah. Dia berdiri dipinggir pagar pembatas, melihat kearah laut yang terlihat dari atap sekolahnya ini. Angin meniup tubuhnya itu. Dia termenung melihat lurus kedepan sana.

**Ichigo's POV::**

'Shinigami'

Sejak pertarungan saat itu selesai, tak pernah sekali pun kata-kata itu melintas dikepalaku. Apalagi kembali menjadi shinigami, tak pernah sama sekali. Namun, semenjak masuk kelas 3, kata-kata itu selalu terlintas di kepalaku.

Jika aku sudah mendapatkan kekuatanku, apa yang akan kulakukan? Jika aku mendapatkannya kembali, aku akan menjalani hidup seperti dulu. Bertarung dengan hollow, melakukan konsou, bertemu dengan mahluk-mahluk aneh, semacam spesies langkah yang tidak ada dibuku. Dan lagi…jika aku mendapatkan kembali kekuatanku, aku akan kembali bertemu dengan shinigami-shinigami. Apakah mereka masih mengingatku?

Hh, angin saat ini begitu sejuk. Perasaanku sedikit nyaman dengan suasana ini. Aku menutup mata sejenak, merasakan angin sejuk ini. Tapi, saat kututup mataku, bayangan wajah seorang wanita muncul dikepalaku hingga membuatku terkejut dan langsung membuka mata. Wanita itu…samar-samar adalah Rukia. Wanita yang telah merubah hidupku dulu, wanita yang mau tidak mau harus kutinggalkan karena hilangnya kekuatanku. Sudah berapa lama aku dengannya? Lebih dari setengah tahun aku bersama dengannya. Begitu banyak hal yang kulewati bersama dengannya, sampai saat aku harus kehilangan kekuatanku, juga kehilangan dirinya.

**End Ichigo's POV, normal POV**

"Sialan, kenapa bisa begini? Tiba-tiba ingat terhadap dia. Memang aku tidak dapat melupakannya…" kata Ichigo memegang dahinya.

Dia lalu turun dari atap, menuju kelasnya. Menuruni tangga, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Saat berbelok…

"Kyaaa! Awaaa!" seru seorang wanita dari kejauhan. Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya, dan langsung ditubruk oleh seorang wanita yang teriak tadi.

"Gyaak!"

Mereka pun langsung bertimpaan. Ichigo terkapar dibawah, wanita itu terduduk diatas punggung lebar Ichigo.

"Uuuh! Sakitnya pantatku~…Hah! Kurosaki-kun! Hyaah, maafkan aku, Kurosaki-kun!" kata wanita itu menyesal sekaligus kaget dengan posisinya.

"Uuh, cepat menyingkir dari atasku, Inoue! Jangan bicara terus!" ucap Ichigo menggerutu. Inoue pun berdiri, Ichigo pun menyusul berdiri. Ichigo menepuk-nepuk celananya, memasang wajah bersungut-sungut.

"Jangan lari di koridor, Inoue!" cetus Ichigo bersungut-sungut.

"Ehehe, maafkan aku, Kurosaki-kun…" sesal Inoue sambil tertawa garing.

"Dasar!" Ichigo tanpa basa-basi langsung pergi meninggalkan Inoue. Sungguh kelewat dingin. Ck.

**~ Time skip ~ Langsung jam pulang sekolah…**

Ichigo keluar dari sekolah seorang diri. Tidak terlihat teman-temannya ada disampingnya. Dia panggul tas-nya, menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Ichigo, aku duluan, ya!" seru Tatsuki yang menepuk punggung Ichigo dan berlari keluar sekolah.

"Ah" singkat Ichigo.

Dijalan menuju rumahnya, dia berjalan dengan pelan. Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam, membuat langit berwarna senja. Dia ingat, dulu saat pulang sekolah, Rukia selalu ada disampingnya, berjalan bersamanya namun dia agak kedepan. Banyak pembicaraan yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Rukia saat pulang sekolah dulu.

"Kenapa aku…jadi ingat tentang dirinya?" tanyanya pelan dan sedih.

Lalu, saat dia melihat kedepan, tampak seorang wanita yang tak asing lagi dengannya bersandar di tembok jalan dengan tangan bersila dada khas-nya. Wanita berambut panjang, memakai baju biasa namun terlihat mewah. Dia langsung tersadar dari masa lalunya saat itu.

"Lama sekali kau pulang? Kau pikir berapa lama aku menunggumu disini?" gerutu wanita itu cemberut.

"Riruka? Ada apa?"

"Ginjou memintaku untuk membawamu ke markas. Ayo, kau harus ikut!" perintah Riruka memasang wajah sewot.

Ichigo terdiam sejenak. "Maafkan aku, Riruka. Bilang pada Ginjou, aku tidak bisa. Aku sibuk malam ini…" tolak Ichigo yang kemudian melewati Riruka begitu saja. Riruka sedikit terkejut.

"Apa? Tapi, Ginjou yang…"

"Tolong mengerti, Riruka…" ucapnya yang membuat Riruka terdiam. "Dia…kenapa?" tanya Riruka keheranan. Dia melihat Ichigo yang jalan dengan langkah gontai, tanda dia banyak pikiran.

**~ Ichigo's House ~**

"Selamat datang, onii-chan!" ucap Yuzu didapur.

"Hai. Yuzu, aku sedang tidak nafsu makan. Malam ini, aku mau dikamar saja sampai besok. Sampai jumpa…" singkat Ichigo yang langsung naik keatas, menuju kamarnya sebelum Yuzu berbicara sepatah kata pun.

"Onii-chan…" Yuzu memanggil Ichigo dengan nada cemas bercampur sedih.

Dikamar, dia buka blazer-nya, menggantung di kursinya sementara dia terbaring diatas tempat tidurnya. Suasana kamarnya begitu hening, hanya terdengar suara detak jam. Matanya kosong, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Dia kemudian menoleh kearah lemarinya, kembali mengingat sesuatu.

_xx_

_**Brak!**_

"_Diam! Jangan berisik, aku sedang baca!" kesal Rukia membuka pintu lemari Ichigo dengan kasar._

"_Na-…! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu! Sudah kubilang jangan baca disana! Matamu bisa rusak!" omel Ichigo yang duduk dibangku belajarnya, sedang menyelesaikan tugasnya yang harus terhenti karena perdebatan 3 orang dikamarnya ini._

"_Diam! Ini sedang klimaks, nih! Jangan timbulkan suara-suara yang ganggu konsentrasi! Ini salahmu sendiri, aku mau baca ditempat tidurmu enggak boleh!" gerutu Rukia cemberut._

"_Alibi! Kapan aku bilang begitu?" omel Ichigo lagi._

"_Onee-chaaan!" seru Kon terbang kearah Rukia, hendak memeluk Rukia namun sama Ichigo, muka Kon langsung di kremek._

"_Jangan ganggu aku sedang bicara dengannya, mahluk aneh!" kesal Ichigo._

_xx_

"Aku kembali mengingatnya, hu?" tanya Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri dan kemudian menutup mata.

**Tok, tok, tok.** Pintu kamarnya diketuk, membuat dirinya sadar.

"Ichi-nii, boleh aku masuk?" tanya Karin, Ichigo bangkit, duduk ditempat tidurnya. "Masuk saja, Karin!" jawab Ichigo.

Pintu kamarnya pun dibuka dan berdirilah adiknya kecilnya itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Ichi-nii, malam ini…ayo kita makan malam bersama. Bersama Yuzu, dan aku. Walau ayah tidak ada…" ucap Karin. Ichigo sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan adiknya itu. Dia pun kemudian tersenyum.

"Heh! Baiklah. Aku akan turun…"

.

"Onii-chan" sapa Yuzu ceria melihat Ichigo turun.

"Hai, Yuzu"

"Ayo duduk. Malam ini aku masak makanan kesukaan onii-chan!" kata Yuzu senang.

Kata-kata Yuzu yang 'Ayo duduk' kembali mengingatkannya pada Rukia saat wanita itu tinggal disini.

Saat makan malam dulu, Yuzu menyuruh Rukia duduk dimeja makan, dihadapan Ichigo. Sementara saat itu, Ichigo masih menggerutu karena masalah yang ada dikamarnya gara-gara Kon. Karin hanya bertanya 'Kenapa wajah kakak seperti itu? Apa yang terjadi padamu dan Rukia-chan dikamar?'. Benar-benar saat-saat yang family sekali menurutnya.

"_Berapa kali sudah aku mengingatnya hari ini?" _batin Ichigo duduk ditempat yang sama seperti dulu, dengan bangku depan dihadapannya kosong. Dalam kepalanya membayangkan, Rukia duduk dihadapannya, makan bersama keluarganya. Walaupun dia sadar, sekarang Rukia sudah tidak ada disisinya lagi.

.

.

**~ Karakura High School again ~**

Ichigo kembali berada diatas atap sekolahnya. Begitu banyak kejadian-kejadian dirinya bersama Rukia disini. Mulai dari perdebatan, sampai pembicaraan serius. Dan bagi Ichigo, itu kenangan yang sangat berarti baginya. Begitu banyak juga kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi diantara mereka selain di atap sekolah ini.

"Hh…" Ichigo menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Dia kemudian mendongak ke langit.

"Sihir apa yang kau pakai, Rukia? Kau membuatku menjadi sangat ingin bertemu denganmu…" kata Ichigo.

.

**~ Xcution base camp ~**

"Kau datang juga, Ichigo…" kata Ginjou dengan smirk liciknya itu.

Ichigo dengan pakaian sederhananya, dengan celana panjang berkantong banyak, kaos warna putih dengan corak garis abstrak dibagian kanan dan ditutupi oleh jaket hitam. Dia pun memakai beberapa gelang di tangan kanannya.

"Kenapa kemarin kau memanggilku?" tanya Ichigo to the point langsung dengan wajah sinis-nya. Walau dia mengatakan akan membantu Ginjou, tetap saja Ichigo masih tidak terlalu percaya pada pria itu beserta teman-temannya.

"Kau seperti biasanya, ya? Ichigo, dengarkan aku. Kami semua akan mengembalikan kekuatanmu esok, tepat pukul 12 malam. Karenanya, datanglah kemari pukul 11…" jelas Ginjou. Mata Ichigo membulat tidak percaya dengan ucapan Ginjou. Esok malam? Secepat itu?

"Kau…yakin?" tanya Ichigo.

"Huh, ada apa ini? Kau sendiri yang menyetujui-nya, sekarang malah berlagak enggak percaya. Menyebalkan!" sambar Rirukia menggerutu Riruka sambil bersila dada, seperti biasa.

"Diamlah, Riruka. Baiklah, Ichigo. Kau tidak ada keinginan untuk berubah pikiran, kan?" tanya Ginjou memastikan.

Ichigo terdiam. "Hei, jawab, dong! Kalo kau dapat kekuatanmu kembali, tujuanmu bakal tercapai, kan?" cetus Riruka dengan nada tinggi.

Tujuan? Kata-kata itu membuat mata Ichigo berdecak kaget. Dalam sekejap, kepalanya langsung dipenuhi oleh Rukia.

"Tujuan apa maksudmu?" tanya Ginjou.

"Apa, sih? Jadi kau enggak tau, ya Ginjou? Tujuan Ichigo untuk mendapatkan kekuatannya selain untuk bertarung adalah untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu…" jawab Riruka dengan nada sinis.

"Kekasih?" heran pelayan tua di kelompok Xcution.

"Hei, jawab Ichigo. Itu benar, kan?" tanya Riruka pada Ichigo yang masih terdiam.

"Aku…" Ichigo mulai membuka mulutnya itu. Ginjou melihat ekspresi wajah Ichigo dan atmosfer sekitar Ichigo berubah.

"Hm, ya, sudah. Aku tidak peduli apa tujuanmu begitu mendapatkan kekutan shinigami-mu kembali. Tugas kami hanya menolongmu mengembalikan kekuatan, bukan mengintrogasimu. Riruka, lebih baik kau jaga ucapanmu…" ucap Ginjou. Riruka hanya memasang sinis wajahnya dan kemudian buang muka.

"Huh! Naif sekali..." umpat Riruka.

"Baiklah, Ichigo. Pembicaraan cukup sampai disini. Sekarang, kau pulanglah…" kata Ginjou.

Ichigo hanya melihat Ginjou dengan wajah yang terlihat agak kebingungan.

**~ Kurosaki's Recidence, Ichigo's Room ~**

Dia langsung berbaring ditempat tidurnya, membiarkan semilir angin malam masuk kedalam kamarnya dari jendela yang dia buka. Kepalanya penuh dengan bermacam-macam pikiran. Mulai dari tentang pembicaraannya tadi dengan Ginjou, sampai masalah Rukia pun ada didalam kepalanya itu. Beruntung besok hari Minggu. Jadi, dia bisa sedikit tenang malam ini. Dia harus banyak istirahat karena dirinya terlalu banyak pikiran beberapa belakangan ini.

"Hh…"

Dia menghela nafas. "Besok malam…apa mungkin kehidupanku akan berubah? Sama seperti dulu?" tanyanya sembari menutup mata.

Besok pagi, matahari mulai terbit, membangunkan orang-orang. Baik untuk segera melakukan kegiatan, atau hanya sekedar agar orang-orang tersadar dari alam mimpinya. Begitu pula dengan pemilik kamar dengan gantungan 15 di pintu kamarnya, dia terbangun saat cahaya matahari membuat silau matanya.

"Aku bangun terlalu siang…" keluhnya begitu melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan.

"Aneh, kenapa Yuzu tidak meneriakiku? Apa dia juga masih tidur? Kurasa tidak mungkin…" pikirnya. Dia meninggalkan tempat tidurnya, menuju ruang tengah tempat biasa keluarganya kumpul. Dan Yuzu, juga Karin ada disana, tapi tidak dengan Isshin.

"Ah, selamat pagi, onii-chan…" sapa Yuzu berada didapur, memasak.

"Selamat pagi…" balas Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku tadi, Yuzu?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada keheranan sambil meraih sebuah roti panggang diatas meja.

"Eh? Um…itu…" Yuzu gelagapan untuk menjawabnya.

"Aku yang suruh…" sambar Karin yang duduk di sofa, nonton televisi.

"Aku yang menyuruh Yuzu untuk tidak membangun Ichi-nii pagi ini, agar Ichi-nii lebih puas tidurnya…" jelas Karin menoleh kearah Ichigo dengan wajah datarnya itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" heran Ichigo memakan rotinya.

"Karin-chan bilang, Onii-chan pulang malam semalam. Karenanya, jika dibangunkan pagi-pagi, Onii-chan pasti bakalan punya kantungnya kantung mata…" Yuzu ikut menjelaskan. Ichigo pun sedikit terkejut ternyata walau sudah beranjak dewasa, adik-adiknya ini masih mengkhawatirkannya.

"Haha, terima kasih, Yuzu…" kata Ichigo memeluk Yuzu, menempelkan kepala Yuzu pada dada bidangnya."Kau juga, Karin…" untuk Karin, dia hanya mengacak-acak rambut Karin yang sedang asik nonton televisi.

"Baiklah, aku mandi dulu. Aku mau pergi kerumah teman sebentar…" kata Ichigo menuju kamar mandi. Yuzu dan Karin hanya saling lihat, keheranan melihat kakak laki-lakinya itu.

Di kamar mandi, Ichigo mandi dengan menggunakan shower. Kedua tangannya bertopang pada tembok didepannya. Kepalanya didongakkannya, membiarkan wajahnya langsung terkena air yang mengucur itu. Sesekali, air yang mengucur itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, namun tidak tertelan. Mandi, adalah salah satu cara Ichigo untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Dia merasa, seiring dengan jatuhnya air yang mengenai tubuhnya, pikiran-pikiran yang mengganggunya ikut jatuh.

"Hh…" dia menghela nafasnya.

"Rukia…" panggilnya menyebut nama Rukia. Dia kepalkan tangannya yang bertopang pada tembok, menundukkan kepala, menutup kedua matanya.

.

.

Selesai mandi, Ichigo pergi keluar rumah dengan memakai celana panjang, kaos biru yang kemudian ditutupi oleh jaket. Memang cukup sederhana, seperti biasanya. Dia tidak bilang akan pergi kemana pada Yuzu atau Karin. Namun, setelah diketahui kemudian, dia diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan adiknya telah pergi ke sebuah daerah menggunakan kereta listrik. Didalam kereta, dalam perjalanan, dia selalu melihat kearah luar. Dia bertopang dagu, melihat pemandangan seiring kereta melaju kencang.

"Benar juga. Kalau dipikir-pikir, selama aku bersama dengan Rukia, dia tidak pernah kuajak naik kereta. Kapan aku akan mengajaknya naik kereta, ya?" pikirnya.

"Dia pasti senang sekali jika kuajak naik kereta…" diselingi tawa kecil, dia membayangkan wajah Rukia jika idenya ini terwujud. Pasalnya, Rukia adalah wanita yang mudah senang jika diberikan sesuatu yang baru. Dan ternyata, pikirannya ini telah membuatnya kembali mengingat moment-moment dirinya dengan Rukia dulu. Baik yang senang, maupun sedih.

**To be Continued**

**

* * *

Preview chapter 2:**

"Riruka tidak ada. Tanpa dia, kami tidak dapat mengembalikan kekuatanmu!" kata Ginjou sedikit panik. "Apa?"

"Aku tidak mau kau menjadi shinigami lagi! Kau menjadi shinigami hanya ingin bertemu dengannya, kan? Kau egois!" kesal seorang wanita membentak Ichigo dengan air mata mengaliri pipi-nya.

.

Ada preview-nya, seperti film saja. Hahaha. ^^a

Ma', to ni kaku, review no onegaishimashu. Bagaimana menurut anda? Keep this or delete this?


	2. Chapter 2: Song for

Terima kasih atas review-review-nya. Saia tidak menyangka masih ada yang berbaik hati untuk membaca fic ini. huhu...

Lightning Feathers D. Kiryu, ojou-chan, vvvv, Dee, Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius, De Alice Kurosaki, Kurosaki Kuchiki, Michi-chan Phantomhive626, Just Ana, Wi3nter, mamoru okta-chan lemonberry.

Kalau ada miss-typo atau semacamnya, suman. Saia bukan tipe orang yang teliti. JUJUR!

Wokeh! Ini sudah update. Mind to RnR again? ^^ ah, pertambahan disclaimer untuk chap 2 ini.

Disclaimer :: ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D

**Chapter 2: Song for…**

**.**

Ichigo kemudian sampai disebuah kota yang dapat dibilang cukup ramai, tapi tidak terlalu ramai. Entah apa tujuannya datang ke tempat ini. Ini bukanlah Karakura, ini didaerah yang cukup jauh dari Karakura tapi tidak tau apa namanya. Begitu keluar dari stasiun, dia pergi kesebuah tempat. Dia habiskan waktunya di kota tersebut dan saat matahari mulai terbenam, dia kembali lagi ke Karakura. Tidak ada yang dilakukannya disana. Belanja? Tidak, dia bukan pria seperti itu. Dia berjalan, terkadang mampir kesebuah café untuk sekedar duduk sambil minum dengan tenang. Rasanya, dia ingin refreshing sejenak karena dia terlalu banyak pikiran belakangan ini.

Saat dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya, ponselnya berbunyi. Dia meraihnya dan melihat siapa yang menelfon-nya.

"Ginjou?"

"Apa?" tanyanya menjawab panggilan dari Ginjou.

"Jangan dingin begitu, oi. Oke, langsung saja. Ichigo, mengenai rencana kita malam ini…maafkan kami, kami tidak dapat melakukannya sekarang…" ucap Ginjou

"Apa?" nada bicara Ichigo seperti tidak percaya.

"Kami masih membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk proses itu. Kira-kira, besok lusa mungkin…" jawab Ginjou.

"Besok lusa?" Ichigo kembali bertanya.

"Ya. Sekali lagi, maafkan kami…" Ginjou memutuskan pembicaraan sebelum Ichigo berkata sepatah kata pun.

Ichigo memasukkan ponselnya kedalam kantung celana dan kemudian, dia kepalkan kedua tangannya dengan gigi menggeretak.

"Cih…" umpatnya.

**~ Kurosaki's Recidence, 19.30 ~**

"Tadaima…" kata Ichigo sudah sampai dirumah.

"Okaerinasai. Onii-chan, malam ini mau makan apa?" tanya Yuzu menghampiri Ichigo dan langsung bertanya to the point.

"Makan? Hmm, Yuzu, malam ini kau mau membuatkan aku…kare yang pedas?" tanya Ichigo berfikir sejenak.

"Kare pedas? Onii-chan lagi ngidam?" heran Yuzu.

"Apa? Jelas tidak! Hanya saja, aku lagi pengen makan yang pedes-pedes…"

"Baiklah. Kebetulan ada daging di kulkas, sebentar lagi mungkin siap…"

"Oh, ya. Mana Karin?" tanya Ichigo menyadari adiknya yang satu lagi tidak ada.

"Oh? Karin-chan ada di kamarnya. Mungkin sedang tidur-tiduran…"

"Oh."

**~ Ichigo's room ~**

Setelah selesai makan malam, Ichigo masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mengatakan pada Yuzu bahwa dirinya akan terus ada didalam kamar sampai esok. Dia juga minta agar tidak diganggu. Didalam kamar, dia memanjat jendela kamarnya untuk duduk diatas atap, tempat favoritnya saat ingin menyendiri. Dia duduk diatap dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, melihat lurus kedepan sana. Malam ini cuaca cukup dingin, tiap dia bernafas, dia dapat melihat nafas putihnya sendiri. Di malam ini, dia termenung, memikirkan sesuatu.

**Ichigo's P.o.V**

Duduk diatas atap rumah sambil memandangi bulan indah malam ini sangatlah membuat perasaan begitu tenang. Sudah hampir satu tahun kita tak bertemu, terpisah begitu saja. Kupandangi bulan sempurna malam ini, dengan semilir angin yang bertiup. Aah, perasaanku begitu tenang, kau tahu? Di malam yang sepi dan tenang ini, kupejamkan mataku sejenak, mencoba merasakan angin ini.

Aah, entah kenapa aku selalu ingat kejadian bersamamu. Hari-hariku yang awalnya biasa saja mendadak jadi dipenuhi dengan senyumanmu. 3 tahun kita bersama? Tidak, kita hanya bersama selama satu tahun. Itu satu tahun yang sangat berharga dan berlalu dengan cepat tanpa terasa. Banyak kejadian yang terjadi selama satu tahun aku bersamamu. Baik senang, sedih, marah, dan sebagainya. Obrolan ringan kita, wajah-wajah bodoh kita yang tanpa sadar saling kita perlihatkan, membuat suasana diantara kita terasa begitu menyenangkan.

Lalu, saat kita berpisah saat itu, aku tidak dapat mengatakan kata-kata 'Selamat tinggal' padamu. Mulutku tak dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata itu begitu melihat wajahmu yang menatap lembut diriku.

Aah, jika keinginanku bisa terkabul atau paling tidak didengar oleh bulan malam ini, aku ingin membuat bunga-bunga bermekaran lagi. Karena bersama merekalah aku merasa bisa mengusir kesedihanmu saat itu, saat kita berpisah saat itu. Aku tahu kau wanita yang kuat dan tak mudah memasang wajah sedih sesakit apapun situasi tersebut. Tapi, saat itu…saat kita berpisah, aku dapat melihat jelas dari kedua mata violetmu itu bahwa kau menahan tangis, menahan air mata. Kau mencoba kuat tapi kau tak dapat membohongiku dengan kata-kata dinginmu itu.

Seiring waktu berlalu dengan kepergianmu, rangkaian kesedihan dan penyesal selalu membayangiku. Aku sedih harus berpisah denganmu, aku menyesal kenapa aku tidak dapat mengatakan 'Selamat tinggal' padamu saat itu.

Seiring waktu berlalu dengan kepergianmu, tanganku secara insting menulis sesuatu dimeja belajarku beberapa bulan setelah kau pergi, setelah aku mulai merasakan kesepian akan kepergianmu. Apa yang kutulis? Konyol sekali. Aku menulis sebuah lagu. Entah mengapa, begitu kubaca kembali lirik lagu yang kubuat itu, itu benar-benar mirip dengan kita. Aku…tidak memiliki suara yang bagus jika harus bernyanyi. Tapi, aku ingin sekali menyanyikan lagu ini…berkali-kali, berulang kali, sampai suaraku serak walau aku tahu bahwa lagu ini takkan sampai padamu, tapi aku tetap ingin menyanyikannya untukmu.

Dibawah langit yang terang oleh bintang-bintang dan diterangi oleh sinar bulan malam ini, inilah permohonan yang kukatakan dengan nada bergetar, 'Kuharap kau akan bahagia'. Tak peduli dimana pun kau berada, aku ingin kau tetap bahagia. Tidak seperti diriku, tanpa ada dirimu disampingku, hidupku selalu ada yang kurang dan sampai malam ini.

Apakah ini hanya perasaanku saja? Tapi, aku merasa…kepergianmu itu memberikan luka yang dalam dihatiku ini. Dan luka ini takkan pernah hilang, kupikir begitu. Aku merasa, dalam diriku hujan terus turun, tak pernah membiarkan matahari untuk terbit didalam diriku ini. Tentu hujan yang kumaksud…adalah kesedihan.

Jika kita bertemu suatu saat nanti, ditempat yang sama saat kita berpisah…aku bersumpah akan membuatmu bahagia. Selalu.

End Ichigo's P.o.V

"Aah, celaka. Pikiranku entah kemana-mana, begitu juga dengan ucapanku…" katanya mengelus-elus rambut belakangnya.

"Kurasa aku mulai gila, pikiranku melenceng kemana-mana. Sejak kapan aku menjadi sensitif dan senti-mentil begini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Dia lalu melihat tangan kanannya. "Dulu…dengan tangan inilah aku menolongmu. Dan dengan tangan ini pula…aku melepaskanmu…" ucapnya dengan wajah murung.

Besoknya, matahari sudah terbit. Sepercik cahaya-nya mengenai mata Ichigo yang tengah tertidur. Dia pun bangun dan kemudian mengucek-kucek matanya dan juga merenggangkan otot-otot-nya itu.

"Sial, semalam tidur terlalu larut…" gerutunya dengan rambut berantakan setelah bangun tidur. Dia lalu meninggalkan tempat tidurnya, menuju kamar mandi untuk siap-siap menuju kesekolah.

"Ah, ohayou, onii-chan!" sapa Yuzu ceria. "Nggh, ohayo…" balas Ichigo.

Setelah bersiap-siap dan sudah sarapan, dia berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Begitu sampai dikelas, Mizuiro menyapanya seperti biasa.

"Selamat pagi, Ichigo…" sapa Mizuiro. "Osh!"

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu?" tanya Mizuiro melepaskan head-phone-nya. "Tugas?" heran Ichigo menaruh tas diatas mejanya.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa, Ichigo. Hari ini ada tugas untuk membawakan lagu ciptaan kita sendiri, bukan? Sudah kukirimkan pesan padamu sebagai pengingat, kan?" ucap Mizuiro dengan nada menggerutu. Ichigo membulatkan matanya, terkejut dengan info ini. Sial, pikirannya terlalu penuh dengan ucapan Ginjou hingga membuatnya lupa dengan tugas sekolah. Dia langsung ingat memang ada tugas kesenian dimana masing-masing siswa membuat sebuah lagu dan membawakannya didepan kelas.

"Brengsek!" umpat Ichigo.

"Kau belum buat?" tanya Mizuiro. Dia teringat, secarik kertas tempat dia menulis lagu beberapa bulan lagu dia bawa. Benar, bagaimana jika ini saja yang dia bawakan? Pikirnya begitu.

"Bu-Bu-Buat, kok. Haha…" jawab Ichigo dengan tawa garing. "Begitu? Baguslah. Boleh kulihat?" tanya Mizuiro sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan!" Ichigo langsung menaikkan volumenya. Mizuiro pun terkejut. "Ah, maaf. Hanya saja…ini belum sempurna. Hahaha…"

Dia was-was. Walau lirik lagu sudah ada, bagaimana dengan nadanya? Dia tidak tahu nadanya. Dia akan membawakannya dengan sebuah gitar. Dia memang cukup pandai dalam memainkan gitar, tapi jika mendadak seperti ini…seseorang seperti dia juga akan luntur kemampuannya itu.

**~ Time to study ~**

"Sudah kerjakan tugasnya?" tanya guru bersangkutan. "Sudah!" seru satu kelas. "Ayo, akan kupanggil satu-satu, ya…" katanya mengeluarkan daftar nama siswa.

Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya tiba giliran Ichigo untuk tampil. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak tenang. Dia tidak memiliki suara yang bagus untuk bernyanyi. Dia hanya pandai dalam memainkan gitar sementara untuk suara…dia menilainya sangatlah jelek. Dia duduk dibangku dengan gitar diatas kakinya.

Awalnya dia panik dan perasaannya tidak tenang. Tapi, begitu dia melihat lirik lagu yang sama persis dengan keadaan dirinya dengan Rukia, mendadak perasaannya langsung tenang. Dia mulai memetik senar gitar itu, membuat suara yang sangat merdu keluar dari gitar itu. Dia mulai membuka mulutnya, mulai bernyanyi. Awalnya, suasana kelas sedikit gaduh. Tapi, saat mendengar suara Ichigo, kelas langsung hening. Mereka mendengarkan dengan seksama lagu yang dibawakan oleh Ichigo, merasakan lagu tersebut.

**Kimi no emi de michita everyday**  
**San-nen no tsukihi wa hayasugite**  
**Nandemone kaiwa to crazy face**  
**Itsumademo yuugure no eki de**  
**Wakare oshinde ienai jyane**  
**Futari toki no yurusu made **  
**Toshi wo kasanete AI wo growin' growin'**  
**Tsuzuki hazu dattano ni**

**Moshi negai kanau nara **  
**Mou ichido hana sakasete**  
**Ima nara kimi no kanashimi mo kiito**  
**Uketomerareru kara**

**Kurayami no blind day and day**  
**Ashimoto sura mienakute**  
**Kanashimi to koukai no kusari wa**  
**Mogaku hodo karamaru dake**

**Konomamajya itsuka sid and nancy**  
**Mekedasene ruupu like a fuckin' junky**  
**Soredemo kono magatta love song**  
**Korekara no mirai wo takusou**

**Chikara naku tomo**  
**Koekarete temo**  
**Todokanakutomo**  
**Kono uta wo utauyo**

**Moshi negai kanau nara **  
**Mou ichido hana sakasete**  
**Itsushika kitto kanashimi no hibi no **  
**Imi mo wakaru kara**

**Hoshi kagayaku sora no shita**  
**Tsukiakari terasarete**  
**Furueta moji de kakitsuketa negai**  
**"I wish you will be happy"**

**Fukaku mune ni kizami komarete itsumade dattemo kieru kotonai PAIN**  
**Taiyou sura oikakushite mada yamukotonaku furitsuzukeru RAIN**

**Kumomakara koboreta**  
**Hitosuji no hikari wo taguri yosete**  
**Asu wo tsunagu**

**Moshi negai kanau nara**  
**Mou ichido hana sakasete**  
**Imma narra kimi no kanashimi mo kitto**  
**Uketomerareru kara**

**Hoshi kagayaku sora no shita**  
**Mou nidoto karenai hana**  
**Sakaseru asu wo**  
**Koko ni chikau kara**

**"I promise I make you happy"**

Ichigo menyanyikan lagu tersebut benar-benar dengan penuh perasaan dan emosional yang terkontrol. Seluruh perasaannya seolah mengalir seiring dengan petikan gitar dan lagu yang dibawakannya itu. Dengan suara yang -sulit dijelaskan-, Ichigo benar-benar terlihat keren didepan sana.

Setelah selesai membawakan lagu yang penuh emosional itu, satu kelas berdiri sambil tepuk tangan dengan meriah. Beberapa siswi wanita dikelas itu bahkan ada yang sampai mengalirkan air matanya. Suara tepuk tangan juga terdengar dari luar kelas. Ichigo menyadari bahwa yang mendengarkan lagu-nya bukan siswa kelasnya saja, siswa kelas lain pun mendengarnya.

"Keren sekali, Kurosaki!"

"Lagumu benar-benar menggugah hati, Kurosaki!"

"Perasaanmu tersampaikan, Kurosaki!"

Sorakan-sorakan itu terdengar. Ichigo sedikit malu begitu dipuji seperti itu. Kemudian, guru yang bersangkutan bertanya judul lagu tersebut pada Ichigo.

"Apa judul lagu ini, Kurosaki?" tanyanya. Ichigo terdiam. Dia belum menemukan judul lagu yang tepat untuk lirik lagu ini. Setelah mengingat sesuatu, dia tersenyum tipis.

"Judulnya…Song For…" jawab Ichigo mantap.

"Ho? Untuk siapa lagu ini? Kekasihmu? Aku merasakan perasaanmu yang mengaliri lagu itu, Kurosaki. Aku juga dapat merasakan emosi-mu saat menyanyikan lagu ini tadi…" kata guru itu.

"Tidak. Bukan kekasihku. Lagu ini…kutujukan untuk…dia…" ucap Ichigo menjelaskan.

"Dia?"

Guru itu masih keheranan, tapi Ichigo hanya memasang senyum tipis diwajahnya.

Jam pulang sekolah, Ichigo berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya sambil memandangi secarik kertas yang ada ditangannya. Dia tersenyum kecil membaca kertas itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka, hanya mengingatmu saja dapat membuat perasaanku langsung tenang…" kata Ichigo.

**~ Skip time, langsung besok lusa ~**

Malam ini, sudah dipastikan Ichigo akan melakukan proses pengembalian kekuatan shinigaminya. Dia menuju Xcution base camp dengan waktu menunjukkan pukul 23.00.

"Maaf kami mengundur waktu sampai selama ini, Ichigo…" kata Ginjou ramah.

"Tak perlu sok ramah! Aku tak butuh keramahan bualanmu itu…" cetus Ichigo dingin.

"Tak perlu sok ramah. Mana Chado? Dia saksi, bukan?" tanya Ichigo dingin.

"Aku ada dibelakangmu, Ichigo…"

"Huo! Ka-kau mengagetkanku saja! Ginjou, lain kali, gunakanlah lampu sesuai standar, jangan ngirit banget!" gerutu Ichigo.

"Baiklah, kalian semua sudah siap?" tanya Ginjou mengacuhkan usulan Ichigo dan justru bicara pada teman-temannya.

"Oi!" Ichigo tidak terima dirinya diacuhkan seperti ini.

"Apa, sih, cerewet sekali kau, Ichigo? Cepat siap-siap!" kesal seorang wanita berambut pendek sambil bertolak satu pinggang (Di chapter 434 diketahui namanya adalah Jackie). Ichigo hanya memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Kau sudah siap, Ichigo?" tanya Ginjou menoleh padanya.

"Ya."

**Drap, drap, drap!**

"Ginjou-san!" pelayan tua dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri Ginjou dkk.

"Ada apa?"

"Riruka-san tidak ada!" katanya dramatis. Mata Ginjou dan kedua temannya membulat. "Apa? Kau yakin?" tanya Ginjou memastikan, dia begitu was-was mengetahui Riruka tidak ada.

"1000%..." jawab pelayan tua itu.

"Kenapa? Apa ada hubungannya dengan kekuatanku jika wanita itu tidak ada?" tanya Ichigo tidak mengerti.

"Jelas. Jika salah satu dari kami tidak ada…kekuatanmu takkan kembali…" jawab Ginjou. Ichigo membulatkan matanya.

"Apa! Kenapa seperti itu?"

"Kami harus menggabungkan kekuatan agar kekuatanmu kembali. Tanpa Riruka, kekuatanmu takkan kembali…" jelas Ginjou.

Ichigo langsung bergegas keluar. "Mau apa kau, Ichigo?" tanya Ginjou dengan nada tinggi.

"Tentu mencarinya, bukan! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat cari dia juga! Hanya tinggal satu jam kurang sebelum tengah malam!" perintah Ichigo yang langsung saja lari. Terlihat dia harus segera mencari Riruka, sebelum tengah malam.

.

.

"Huh! Menyebalkan!" gerutu seorang wanita menendang kerikil kecil dipinggir danau. Wanita berambut panjang diikat dua, memakai topi unik, berjalan sendirian.

"Kenapa semuanya hanya karena demi wanita itu? Dasar pria! Semuanya sama saja!" lanjutnya.

"Jika sudah mencintai seorang wanita, dipikirannya hanya akan ada wanita itu saja!"

Dia lalu melihat kearah danau didepannya. Danau malam ini cukup indah karena bulan purnama terpantul di air. Dia lalu duduk dipinggir danau, memeluk kakinya.

"Hanya demi gadis itu…dia sampai seperti ini, menyebalkan!"

"Dia…tidak memikirkan perasaanku apa?" tanyanya pelan dan terdengar sedih.

Suasana hening sejenak. Riruka tetap diam dengan mata menatap lurus kearah danau.

"Riruka!" seorang pria memanggil namanya saat suasana hening. Riruka menoleh dan kaget karena pria yang sedang dia omeli secara tidak langsung tadi ada dibelakangnya.

"I…Ichigo…" kata Riruka terbata-bata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Cepat kembali ke base camp!" ucap Ichigo menggerutu dengan keringat yang mengalir, tanda dia berlari sejak tadi mencari Riruka. Alis Riruka langsung berkerut marah dan langsung berdiri menghadap Ichigo. Tidak pas didepan Ichigo, agak jaga jarak. Karena bagaimana pun juga, Riruka tidak sanggup menahan wajah merahnya jika dia mendekati Ichigo.

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Riruka.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak mau ikut untuk mengembalikan kekuatanmu, aku tidak mau kau kembali menjadi shinigami, kau mengerti itu!" cetus Riruka sinis bin sewot.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu apa tujuan utamamu mendapatkan kembali kekuatanmu. Kau hanya ingin bertemu dengan wanita shinigami itu!"

"Wanita shinigami? Rukia maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak peduli siapa namanya! Tujuan utamamu untuk bertarung itu hanyalah tipuan! Kau hanya ingin kembali bersama dengan wanita itu!" ujar Riruka bernada tinggi dan bersila dada.

"Bicara apa kau? Tujuan utamaku mendapatkan kembali kekuatanku adalah untuk bertarung. Masalah aku mau bertemu dengan Rukia atau tidak adalah masalah yang gampang!" jelas Ichigo.

"Pembohong! Kau hanya ingin memanfaatkan kekuatan kami untuk bertemu gadis itu! Semuanya hanya demi gadis itu! Kau egois!" kesal Riruka yang tanpa sadar mengalirkan air mata, mengeluarkan seluruh emosi-nya. Hal itu membuat Ichigo terkejut. Wanita yang dia kenal baru-baru ini menangis dihadapannya. Padahal Riruka terlihat wanita yang sangat kuat dan sulit menangis.

"Demi gadis itu, kau rela mengorbankan kami. Demi gadis itu, kau rela menukar kehidupanmu yang sekarang. Apa begitu penting wanita itu untukmu?" tanya Riruka menatap wajah Ichigo dengan uraian air mata. Ichigo terdiam.

"Begitu banyak wanita nyata yang dapat kau lihat saat menjadi manusia, kenapa kau justru memilih wanita yang tidak nyata…bahkan dimatamu saat ini? Kau bahkan tidak tahu dia sekarang ada dimana!" Riruka menundukkan kepalanya, mencengkram rok-nya.

"Kau tidak mengerti itu…Ichigo?"

Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya sedih. Ternyata, tanpa sadar dia telah membuat wanita ini menangis.

"Aku melihatmu di sekolah kemarin lusa. Lagu yang kau bawakan itu…untuk kekasihmu itu, bukan? Untuk wanita shinigami itu, bukan?" tanya Riruka dengan nada bergetar.

"Aku memperhatikan dengan seksama tiap bait yang kau lantunkan. Lagu itu…adalah curahan perasaanmu untuk dirinya? Apa secinta itu kau dengannya?"

Ichigo tetap terdiam. Dia mencoba membiarkan Riruka mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya, agar dia dapat bicara dengan wanita itu.

"Kau…kenapa menangis? Kau…tidak suka jika aku kembali bersama dengan Rukia?" tanya Ichigo pelan. Riruka tidak menjawab dan justru air matanya makin mengalir deras.

"Kau tidak tahu…jika aku…"

"Rukia adalah wanita yang sangat berarti bagiku. Dia segalanya bagiku, anggap saja seperti itu. Tapi, tujuanku untuk mendapatkan kembali kekuatanku adalah untuk bertarung…" ucap Ichigo menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak percaya! Kau hanya ingin bersama dengannya lagi, bersama wanita itu!" kata Riruka menyeka air mata namun tetap menunduk.

"Keras kepala." umpat Ichigo pelan sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Tadi…kau tanya, aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana Rukia berada. Tentu aku tahu dia ada dimana…" ujar Ichigo. Riruka menaikkan sedikit kepalanya, melirik keatas lewat celah rambutnya.

"Dia ada disini…" Ichigo menepuk kecil dadanya. "He?"

"Dia memang tidak ada disampingku, karena dia ada di hatiku..." jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Bualan! Kau penipu! Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa merasakan orang di hatinya! Apalagi pria seperti dirimu!" Riruka tetap menyangkal. Dia tidak dapat mengendalikan emosinya.

"Hh, keras kepala sekali. Cukup bicaranya. Sekarang, kau mau menolongku atau tidak? Ginjou mengatakan, tanpa kau, kekuatanku takkan kembali. Kau mau menolong…atau tidak?" tanya Ichigo memastikan dengan nada tegas. Kali ini, Riruka yang terdiam.

"Oi!" Ichigo memanggil.

"Sebelumnya…jawab dulu pertanyaanku…"

"Apa?"

"Kau…menyukai gadis itu?" tanya Riruka menatap mata Ichigo dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Ichigo sedikit membulatkan matanya, terkejut dengan pertanyaan Riruka. Dia terdiam, tidak dapat langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan Riruka secara mendadak ini. Sementara Ichigo sedang berduaan dengan Riruka, seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua dari ketinggian. Wajahnya tidak dapat terlihat karena gelap.

* * *

Kali ini tidak ada preview-nya. Karena bingung gimana nulisnya…^^b

Karena review yang masuk lebih dari 10 untuk chapter 1, fic ini takkan di delete *mudah-mudahan*. Makasih buat yang udah review, dan ayo review lagi untuk chapter 2 ini. Maaf Rukia-nya belum dimunculin. Tapi, dikit-dikit udah, kan? Fooosfosfosfosfos…

Akhirnya saia bisa menuangkan lagu Song For...di fic ini! **YAAA!** Ini adalah lagu yang amat-sangat-kelewat-paling sedih dan full 100% ICHIRUKI. Setuju dengan pendapat saia, hu?

MARI REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Huwaaah! *nangis air mancur* Shi-chan amat-sangat-kelewat gak percaya kalau chapter dua dapat review 3x lipat dari chapter satu. Cha-Chapter 2 adalah yang paling sukses diantara fic-fic saia yang lain. Saia begitu berterima kasih pada para reviewer fic ini…semoga fic ini makin disukai dan diterima segala kalangan. Emak-emak, kek. Kakek-kakek, kek. Buyut, nenek, cicit, cucut ampe curut pun mudah-mudahan suka ama fic ini! *inner bangkit*

Thanks review to: **Lily Hikari-chan**, Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius (Silahkan copas lyrics-nya), Lighting Feathers D. Kiryu, vvv, **mayu akira**, **Kianhe Tsuji**, Dee, **Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**, De Alice Kurosaki, Kurosaki Kuchiki, **Reader**, **Aoi Mizuuhara (Saia juga blushing pas nulis scene Ichi nyanyi /)**, **Minami Tsubaki**, Michi-chan Phantomhive626, hahaha, Reina Rukii, Wi3nter.

Mamoru okta-chan lemonberry :: Maafkan saia! Itu kebiasaan –sungkem- 3 titik itu adalah salah satu kebiasaan buruk saia yang gak pernah bisa diilangin. Sms pun begitu. 3 titik itu seperti jeda pembacaan aja. Di manga 3 titik itu biasa muncul. Yaah, semoga enggak terganggu aja dengan 3 titik itu.

**Kaze Hirudinea** :: Gomen nasai. Sebenarnya, sejak dulu saia gak ngerti begituan. Yang kata-kata 'Di-Ke-…' dan semacamnya harus dipisah saia gak pernah ngerti. Maaf kalo merasa terganggu. Sayonara, Crims! Konichiwa, Hiruma! –niat seppuku-

**Yoshizo Kurochi** :: Kuro-san, anda benar-benar me-review fic ngawur ini setelah ku promo di stat-mu, arigatou gonzaimasuta! –gak jadi seppuku-. Gomen nasai, kembali ke awal, itu adalah kebiasaan buruk saia dalam nulis fic! Sudah mencoba untuk tidak seperti itu tapi…tidak bisa! Gomen kalo mengganggu. Sayonara, Crims! Konichiwa, Hiruma! –niat seppuku lagi-

Untuk yang penname-nya di bold dan di underline, Shi-chan ucapkan selamat datang di fic ngawur ini ^^. To all, RnR onegaishimasu!

P.s: Let's pray for japan [kakko kanashi]

* * *

Chapter 3: When we meet…

.

"Kau…menyukai gadis itu?" tanya Riruka menatap mata Ichigo dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Ichigo terdiam dan membulatkan mata coklatnya itu.

"Jika kau menjawab pertanyaan ini dengan jujur, aku akan menolongmu. Jika kau berbohong…jangan pernah berharap kau dapatkan…kekuatanmu itu. Aku tidak peduli Ginjou dan yang lainnya bilang apa tentang perbuatanku ini…" ucap Riruka dengan nada mengancam dan menyeka air matanya.

Ichigo tetap terdiam dan melihat Riruka. Dia tidak bergerak sama sekali. Riruka menyipitkan matanya melihat tingkah Ichigo ini. Dia tahu ucapannya ini tepat sasaran menancap pada hati Ichigo, hingga membuat pria itu tidak berkutik.

"Kau tahu…kenapa aku bertanya seperti ini?" tanya Riruka yang membuat Ichigo mengedipkan matanya.

"Itu karena…semenjak wanita itu masuk dalam pembicaraan kita malam itu…tingkah laku-mu berubah. Begitu juga ekspresi wajahmu tiap wanita itu masuk dalam pembicaraanku…" Riruka berkata dengan nada masih bergetar juga, tapi dia sudah tidak menangis. Riruka memang menyadari hal itu. Sejak nama Rukia dibawa dalam pembicaraan pada malam itu, ekspresi dan tingkah Ichigo berubah drastic sampai malam ini.

Ichigo lalu mulai membuka mulutnya dan melepaskan tangan perlahan yang tadi dia kepalkan. Dia mendongak sejenak ke langit, melihat 2 buah bintang disamping bulan.

"Aku…tidak menyukainya, aku jujur padamu." jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari langit gelap sana.

"Apa?"

Ichigo hanya tersenyum tipis, "Aku…banyak orang yang mengatakan, hubunganku dengan Rukia lebih dari teman, namun bukanlah sepasang kekasih dan aku menyadarinya. Karenanya, aku tidak tahu apakah aku menyukainya atau tidak. Karena sampai sekarang, pertanyaan itu pun bahkan belum dapat kujawab sendiri…" jelas Ichigo mantap dan terdengar sangat jujur walau matanya tetap kearah langit. Riruka membulatkan matanya. Jadi, begitukah isi hati Ichigo yang sebenarnya. Riruka kembali menunduk dan melirikkan matanya kearah lain lewat sudut matanya.

"_Benarkah…jawabannya itu?"_ batin Riruka.

"Rukia…bisa membunuhku jika aku linglung seperti ini…" lanjut Ichigo melihat kearah Riruka sambil tersenyum nyengir dengan alis berkerut.

Suasana hening sejenak. Beberapa kunang-kunang mendekati mereka berdua. Mendekati Ichigo yang melihat Riruka yang berdiri dihadapannya. Melihat kondisi seperti ini, sosok Rukia terbesit di kepala Ichigo. Itu dikarenakan postur tubuh Riruka hampir sama dengan Rukia. Ichigo langsung menutup matanya dan memalingkan kepalanya.

"_Sial…"_ umpatnya pelan sambil menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Baiklah…" Riruka mulai bicara. "He?" Ichigo melihat kearah Riruka.

"Baiklah, aku akan…menolongmu untuk mengembalikan kekuatanmu…" kata Riruka memutuskan tapi tetap dengan mata melirik kearah lain, dia tidak dapat melihat wajah Ichigo. Apalagi setelah tadi Ichigo tersenyum padanya.

"Terima kasih, Riruka. Kau benar-benar wanita yang sangat baik, aku menyukai wanita sepertimu…" ucap Ichigo sambil senyum. Tentu bukan senyuman yang biasa dia perlihatkan pada Rukia. Wajah Riruka langsung blushing melihat pria itu tersenyum. Dia ingin tergeletak jatuh karena ucapan Ichigo dan karena wajah Ichigo yang tersenyum sekarang 100x lebih tampan dibanding pertama kali dia melihatnya, namun itu tidak dapat dia lakukan karena merasa dia punya harga diri tinggi. Tidak mungkin dia langsung tergeletak padahal tadi habis menangis karena pria itu.

.

.

"Kami kembali. Aku berhasil menemukannya…" kata Ichigo kembali ke Xcution base camp dengan Riruka dibelakangnya. Wajah Riruka samar-samar masih terlihat blushing.

"Pergi kemana kau, Riruka? Bikin cemas saja…" gerutu seorang bocah, anggota Xcution juga (Diketahui di chapter 434 namanya adalah Yukio) sambil bermain game-nya.

"Diam! Bukan urusanmu, Yukio! Ayo, cepat mulai! Waktuku sedikit!" kesal Riruka masuk kedalam sana dengan wajah blushing tetap.

"Kau apakan dia, Kurosaki-san? Riruka-san itu wanitanya mudah ngambek dan susah dirayu, lho…" bisik pak tua bermata satu itu.

"Enggak diapa-apain, kok. Diajak bicara saja…" bisik Ichigo balik.

"Yakin?" Ginjou tiba-tiba menyambar dengan nada memojokkan dan menuduh. "Kau pikir aku ngapain dia?" kesal Ichigo tertahan.

Mereka pun memulainya, mereka berdiri mengelilingi Ichigo, memajukan kedua tangannya, menghadap Ichigo. Mereka berempat menutup matanya, begitu juga dengan Ichigo yang terlihat sudah mulai tenang.

"_Jika kulakukan ini…Ichigo akan kembali menjadi shinigami. Dan dia juga…akan bersatu kembali dengan wanita itu. Apakah aku yakin…melakukan ini?"_ pikir Riruka saat kegiatan berlangsung.

"_Kulakukan ini…dan aku akan membunuh perasaanku sendiri…"_

.

.

**~ Kurosaki's Residence ~**

"Nee, Karin-chan, onii-chan belum pulang?" tanya Yuzu melahap sepotong kue. Sudah pukul 12 malam lewat, kediaman Kurosaki ini masih ramai, belum ada mata yang tertutup.

"Oh, katanya dia menginap dirumah temannya. Biarkanlah, dia sudah besar ini…" jawab Karin datar sambil berbaring diatas sofa dengan tangan bertopang didepan televisi.

"Moo, Karin-chan santai sekali!" gerutu Yuzu cemberut. "Emang udah besar, kok…"

.

Xcution base camp, proses pengembalian kekuatan Ichigo masih berlangsung terus. Keempat wajah anggota Xcution itu sudah mulai berkeringat dan sedikit pucat, tanda mulai kelelahan.

"U…Ukh…" pelayan tua itu terlihat sudah tidak sanggup lagi dan kemudian terjatuh. Ichigo membuka matanya dan kaget melihat pelayan tua itu terjatuh.

"Hei, dia…" Ichigo sedikit cemas.

"Tidak apa, Ichigo!" seru Ginjou.

"Memang ini yang akan terjadi saat proses ini berlangsung. Tidak apa, jangan khawatirkan dia…" kata Ginjou.

"Akh!" diikuti dengan seorang wanita anggota Xcution –bukan Riruka- terjatuh juga.

"_Dia juga…"_

"Sedikit lagi, Ichigo…" kata Riruka yang juga sudah berwajah pucat, memaksakan tubuhnya tetap kuat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, semua anggota Xcution terjatuh. Ichigo merasakan ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya, entah kenapa. Tapi yang paling aneh, dia dapat merasakan kekuatan yang selama ini tidak pernah dia rasakan, reiatsu, itulah yang dia rasakan.

"Tugas kami selesai…Ichigo." kata Ginjou pelan dengan keringat mengalir, tanda dia kelelahan. "Kau…dapatkan kembali…kekuatanmu…" lanjut Ginjou.

"Selamat, Kurosaki-san…" ucap pelayan tua itu. Ichigo yang awalnya terpaku tidak mengerti sekaligus terkejut, lama-lama tersenyum dan lalu membungkukkan badannya.

"Terima kasih banyak!" seru Ichigo.

"Senang dapat membantumu, Ichigo…" Riruka menyambar.

"Ya."

"Selamat, Ichigo…" kata Chado. "Terima kasih, Chado…"

.

.

Esok harinya, Ichigo pulang kerumah. Semalaman, Ichigo menginap di Xcution base camp karena waktu sudah sangat larut. Selama perjalanan menuju rumah, Ichigo melihat roh-roh yang selama ini tidak dapat dia lihat. Dia dapatkan kembali kekuatannya. Dia dapat merasakan reiatsu, dapat melihat roh. Kekuatan shinigaminya benar-benar kembali. Dia begitu senang hal ini terjadi kembali pada dirinya. Tapi, rasanya ada sesuatu yang kurang.

**~ Kurosaki's Recidence ~**

Malamnya, Ichigo makan malam bersama dengan Yuzu juga Karin. Karin yang sekarang memiliki tingkat spiritual yang tinggi dapat menyadari perubahan pada Ichigo datang ke kamarnya, mengajaknya bicara tanpa adanya Yuzu, mengajak bicara kakaknya berdua.

"Ada apa, Karin? Kau belum tidur?" tanya Ichigo pada Karin yang masuk ke kamarnya. Ichigo duduk bersila diatas tempat tidurnya sambil membaca sebuah majalah otomotif.

"Ichi-nii, kekuatanmu…apa sudah kembali?" tanya Karin pelan dan mendekati Ichigo. Ichigo terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan adiknya.

"Heh, jika kau dapat merasakannya, tentu jawabannya tak perlu kuucapkan, Karin…" jawab Ichigo dengan senyum tipis.

"Su-Sungguh?" Karin memastikan, Ichigo mengangguk mantap dengan senyumannya itu.

"Syukurlah, Ichi-nii…" ujar Karin tersenyum lega pada Ichigo.

"Hehe…"

**~ Besoknya, Karakura high school ~**

Saat Ichigo berada di kelasnya, dia bertopang dagu sambil mendengarkan penjelasan guru dengan wajah malas. Tanpa disadarinya, seseorang sedang mengamatinya. Orang itu duduk diatas pohon dan dapat melihat dengan jelas Ichigo yang kebetulan duduk didekat jendela. Orang itu melihat Ichigo dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Ichi…go…" katanya dengan nada lirih. Matanya menyipit, menahan kesedihannya.

Lalu, saat angin bertiup dan menerbangkan beberapa helai dedauan dari pohon itu, Ichigo menoleh kearah pohon itu tapi orang yang tadi melihatnya sudah tidak ada. Ichigo memandang pohon tempat orang tadi duduk dengan tatapan agak melamun. Setelah itu, dia kembali mendengarkan penjelasan guru tersebut. Dia merasa ada orang disana tadi, tapi sekarang sudah tidak ada.

"_Aneh. Rasanya tadi kulihat orang disana…"_ batinnya berpikir.

Orang yang tadi melihat Ichigo, pergi entah kemana. Dia pun pergi dengan sangat cepat hingga Ichigo tidak melihatnya.

"Perasaan ini…apakah mungkin…" Ichigo 2% dapat menebak siapa yang ada di pohon tadi.

"Tak mungkin…" katanya membantah tebakannya sendiri.

**~ Time Skip, pulang sekolah ~**

"Aku duluan, ya…" seru seorang siswi berlari melewati temannya. Yah, seperti inilah saat-saat pulang sekolah. Ichigo kembali pulang sendirian, dia tidak langsung pulang walau waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Dia pergi ke sebuah bukit, bukit yang cukup tinggi hingga dapat membuatnya melihat sunset.

"Di langit senja seperti ini, ditempat ini…aku pernah kemari bersama dengan Rukia. Masih lengkap menggunakan pakaian sekolah, kami kemari berdua. Aku ingat…saat itu dia melihatku dan kemudian tersenyum kecil…" katanya menatap sunset.

"Haah, kapan kejadian itu terulang kembali?" tanyanya sekaligus menghela nafas.

"Benar juga, aku lupa. Sekarang, kan musim semi. Dulu, saat aku bertemu dengan Rukia juga…sedang musim semi…" lanjutnya saat merasakan angin yang berhembus mengenai kulitnya itu. Dia kemudian kembali berjalan menuju kediamannya.

**~ Kurosaki's Recidence ~**

Ichigo lalu pulang, menuju rumahnya. Setelah mandi dan sebagainya, tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Ichigo menuju kamarnya, tidur dengan membiarkan gorden kamarnya terbuka, agar cahaya bulan yang terang masuk kedalam kamarnya itu. Dia tertidur tampak sangat nyenyak, begitu nyenyak hingga tidak menyadari ada orang yang duduk diatas atap rumah seberang, yang dapat melihat dirinya tertidur. Orang itu adalah orang yang sama yang melihat Ichigo di sekolah. Orang itu kembali memasang wajah sedihnya saat melihat Ichigo.

"Tidakkah…kau menyadarinya?" tanya orang itu.

"Menyadari…keberadaanku ini…" lanjutnya kemudian dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Namun, air matanya mengalir dari mata kirinya. Menetes, mengenai pakaiannya dibagian paha.

"Aku disini, selalu disini…Ichigo…" katanya dengan gigi menggertak, tangan dikepalkan, menahan kesedihannya. Saat dia menyebut nama 'Ichigo', si pemilik nama itu membuka matanya dan bangkit dari tidurnya, terduduk diatas tempat tidur.

"Ruki…a…" katanya dengan mata agak membulat. Dia kemudian melihat keatap seberang, tempat orang yang menangis tadi duduk. Tapi, seperti tadi…dia tidak ada. Ichigo turun dari tempat tidurnya, menuju jendela, membuka jendela itu. Dia melihat kesegala arah, entah mencari apa.

"_Kau ada disini…Rukia?"_ tanya batinnya mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang ada dibingkai jendela dan menggertakan giginya.

.

.

Besoknya, hari Minggu siang. Dengan mengenakan celana panjang berkantung banyak, kaos biru navy ditutup dengan jaket hitam yang kedua lengannya digulung. Dia pergi dan berjalan sendirian sambil berfikir sesuatu.

"_Kemarin…apa yang kurasakan, apa yang kulihat…itu terasa sangat nyata. Itu…semua itu terasa sudah sangatlah tidak asing denganku. Tatapan itu, aura itu…semuanya sudah sangatlah kukenal betul…"_ batinnya seiring berjalan.

"_Hanya reiatsu…yang tak dapat kurasakan saat itu. Apa karena saat itu aku sedang tidak sadar?"_

"_Tadi malam…Rukia? Apa mungkin dia? Tapi…jika memang dia, kenapa dia tidak langsung…menemuiku?" _Ichigo terus bertanya-tanya dalam batinnya itu.

Dia kemudian duduk disebuah bangku taman, dengan tangan memegang kaleng coffe dan kaki diluruskan sambil menatap langit cerah. Burung-burung berterbangan seiring dengan bunga-bunga sakura yang tertiup angin.

"Haah, terlalu! Pikiranku kacau! Walau aku sudah mendapatkan kekuatanku…kenapa aku masih belum bisa seperti dulu? Bertarung dengan hollow, melakukan konsou. Menjadi shinigami pun aku tidak bisa…" katanya pelan dengan mata menatap ke langit.

Dia keluarkan badge shinigaminya dari kantung celana belakangnya. Dia melihat badge ini.

"Apa karena sudah lama tidak kupakai, badge ini sudah rusak? Dia tidak menimbulkan suara 'bip, bip, bip' lagi…" ucapnya.

"Gak mungkin hari ini para Hollow libur kerja, kan? Si biji wijen (baca: Aizen) itu, kan udah enggak di Hueco Mundo lagi. Jadi, gada yang bisa nyuruh Hollow-Hollow bersih-bersih Hueco Mundo…"

"Dan lagi…kemarin, aku samar-samar mendengar suara yang keluar dari badge ini. Dan suara itu adalah suara Rukia…" lanjutnya menatap badge shinigaminya dengan alis berkerut.

"Yang tadi malam itu…benarkah kau, Rukia? Kenapa kau tidak menghampiriku? Apa kau sudah…membenciku?" tanya Ichigo bernada lirih dan menyipitkan mata memandang langit biru.

Dia kemudian bangkit, meminum coffe-nya dan kemudian membuang ke dalam tong sampah. Dia berjalan lagi. Dia berjalan dengan menunduk dan kedua tangan dimasukkan kedalam kantung jaketnya. Pikirannya penuh dengan kejadian semalam. Dia menduga bahwa seseorang yang melihatnya semalam itu adalah Rukia, wanita yang selalu ingin dia temui.

Saat tengah berjalan, tiba-tiba matanya membulat dan menatap ke depan.

"Pe-Perasaan ini…jangan-jangan!" dia tiba-tiba berlari secepatnya, dia hampir menabrak seseorang karena terlalu terburu-buru.

"Aku kenal perasaan ini! Ini hanya miliknya!" katanya.

Dia kemudian berbelok dan berseru, "Rukia!" dengan nafas memburu.

Tidak ada. Tidak ada seorang wanita yang namanya dipanggil tadi. Tidak ada kecuali sebuah danau dengan 2 burung bangau berenang diatasnya. Raut wajah Ichigo langsung berubah dengan nafas memburunya mulai teratur kembali. Sepertinya, dia kecewa karena tidak ada wanita yang dipanggilnya, yang sangat diharapkan untuk bertemu dengannya. Tidak ada Kuchiki Rukia ditempat ini. Angin musim semi bertiup, menerbangkan helaian rambutnya dan jaketnya. Wajahnya langsung datar, tidak ada ekspresi.

"Heh…" Ichigo tertawa kecil.

"Hehehe, bodoh sekali, aku ini! Kenapa aku berharap dia ada disini, menunggu? Konyol! Kenapa aku masih terus berharap bertemu dengannya? Padahal, tidak mungkin dia ada disini!" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum dengan selingan tawa. Tentu bukan senyum atau tawa senang, ini lebih mendekati senyum bercampur kesal. Dia tutupi wajah bagian atasnya dengan tangan.

"Hahaha, pasti dia sudah melupakanku. Sudah berapa tahun kami tidak bertemu, tidak berkomunikasi sama sekali? Dia akan melupakanku. Kenapa aku masih terus berharap bertemu dengannya? Bodoh sekali…" lanjutnya.

"Tidak mungkin wanita bernama Kuchiki Rukia itu terus menunggumu, Kurosaki Ichigo! Kau terlalu berharap!" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Dia terdiam sejenak dengan wajah masih ditutupi dengan tangannya. Dia kemudian mengusap wajahnya, melihat kearah danau dimana salah satu burung bangau sudah terbang, tinggal satu bangau yang masih berenang.

"Terlalu berharap, akan membuat hatimu sakit…" katanya pelan.

"Ku-Kuro…saki-kun?"

Seorang wanita memanggil namanya. Dia kemudian menoleh perlahan, melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Dia melihat seorang wanita berambut panjang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan tangan kanan memegangi dadanya.

"Ino…ue?" Ichigo membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap Inoue.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Inoue?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada biasa. "Ja-Jalan-jalan…" jawab Inoue gugup.

"Oh, jalan-jalan…"

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun sendiri sedang apa disini? Tidak biasanya Kurosaki-kun jalan-jalan di taman seperti ini. Sendirian?" tanya Inoue melangkah mendekati Ichigo dengan kedua tangan dibelakangkan. Ichigo terdiam dan kemudian melirikan matanya kearah danau.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat…" singkat Ichigo.

"Be-begitu. Eheheh…" tawa Inoue dengan alis berkerut.

"Kau jalan sendirian?" tanya Ichigo melihat Inoue.

"Eh? I-iya, aku sendirian. Ki-kita sama-sama sendirian, ya? Hehehe…" Inoue entah kenapa terlihat gugup saat ini. Apakah karena dia melihat Ichigo yang terlihat keren hari ini atau karena mereka hanya berdua di danau yang sepi ini? Entahlah.

"Hmm, bagaimana jika kita jalan berdua?" usul Ichigo. "Iya, ten-…he?" awalnya Inoue tersenyum dan menjawab ajakan Ichigo. Tapi, setelah dia cerna kembali ucapan Ichigo, dia bengong sendiri.

"Ja-ja-jalan berdua?" tanyanya dengan wajah blushing.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka jalan denganku?" tanya Ichigo balik. Wajah Inoue merah, serasa ingin meledak. Matanya berubah menjadi , seperti ini, pikirannya kacau, konslet.

"_Mimpi! Ini pasti mimpi! Kurosaki-kun mengajak aku jalan di taman, berduaan! Mimpi! Ini mimpi! Kumohon, jangan bangunkan aku dari mimpi indah ini!"_ batinnya yang heboh sendiri. Walau batinnya heboh, raganya diam seperti robot kehabisan energy. Dia telah terkena petir cinta yang dahsyat, anggaplah seperti itu.

"Oi, Inoue, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo menjentikkan jarinya didepan wajah Inoue, membuat wanita yang sedari tadi tidak berkedip itu sempoyongan sambil berkata, "Kurosaki-kun…mengajakku…ja…lan…" dan kemudian tepar dengan wajah merah.

"Uwah! Ke-kenapa kau, Inoue? Hei, Inoue! Kerasukan apa kau? Oi! Katakan padaku, kau kerasukan Hiruma-san atau Sa-chan?" tanya Ichigo panik melihat wanita ini tiba-tiba tepar dengan asap putih keluar dari mulutnya.

* * *

"He? Dimana…ini? Apa aku sudah di surga? Celaka, aku mati sebelum menyatakan perasaanku pada Kurosaki-kun. Aku takkan tenang. Gomen nasai, Mamori-san, aku tidak bisa menemuimu sekarang…" kata batin Inoue ngawur sambil mulai membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit.

"…Ue…Inoue…"

"Aku mendengar suara Kurosaki-kun. Aah, apa Kurosaki-kun juga menyusulku?" tanyanya.

"Oi, bangun…" Ichigo melihat Inoue dari atas, tepat didepan wajah wanita itu.

"Kya! Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue dalam sekejap langsung bangun dan menghantam kuat wajah Ichigo dengan kepalanya yang keras bagaikan batu itu.

"Guokh!"

"Aduuh…" Inoue merintih sambil memegangi kepalanya yang nyut-nyuttan karena benturan keras itu.

"Ah, kau kenapa, Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Inoue innocent pada Ichigo yang menutupi hidungnya, dengan darah yang mengalir deras.

"Wa-wanita sialan!" umpat Ichigo dengan darah yang sampai mengaliri tangannya.

.

.

Akhirnya, Ichigo dan Inoue benar-benar jalan berdua di taman. Jika bisa membaca pikiran Inoue, maka kita dapat melihat inner Inoue sangaaatlah senang. Bagaimana tidak? Dia jalan berduaan dengan Ichigo, pria yang sangat dia sukai, kagumi selama 3 tahun lebih. Setelah berjalan-jalan sejenak, mereka kemudian duduk di bangku taman, dibawah pohon sakura.

"Musim semi yang menyenangkan, ya, Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Inoue menyeruput jus kotaknya.

"Ah" singkat Ichigo.

"Musim semi 3 tahun yang lalu…Kuchiki-san datang kemari, bukan, Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue bertanya sambil tersenyum dan menoleh pada Ichigo, memberikan senyumannya pada Ichigo. Ichigo terdiam dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan meneguk minumannya.

"Dan 2 tahun yang lalu, Kuchiki-san pergi…" lanjut Inoue dengan nada pelan. Ucapan Inoue kali ini membuat Ichigo membulatkan matanya.

"Ah, gomen ne, Kurosaki-kun. Seharusnya aku tidak berkata seperti itu…" sesal Inoue karena ucapannya. Dia langsung tutup mulutnya.

"Tidak…apa…" jawab Ichigo pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya. Inoue tidak bisa melihat mata Ichigo karena tertutupi rambut oranye pria itu.

"Anu, Kurosaki…kun…" Inoue mencoba memanggil Ichigo yang tiba-tiba terdiam. Ichigo tidak menjawab dan justru malah berdiri sambil melemparkan kaleng minumannya pada tong sampah didepannya dengan kuat. Inoue sampai kaget mendengar suara benturan kaleng dengan tong sampah itu.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun…" panggil Inoue takut-takut.

"Maaf, Inoue. Aku pulang duluan…" kata Ichigo membalikkan badannya.

"He?"

"Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah…" Ichigo lalu langsung pergi sebelum Inoue sempat mengatakan sepatah kata. Inoue pun berdiri, melihat punggung Ichigo yang semakin menjauh.

"Kurosaki-kun…" panggilnya lirih, diiringi dengan angin musim semi yang cukup kuat bertiup.

"Kau memang sangat ingin bertemu dengan Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun. Kau…" wajah Inoue langsung murung, alisnya berkerut sedih. Rambutnya tertiup angin.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Ichigo langsung berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya. Dia menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan melihat bagde shinigami-nya.

"Barang tak berguna!" cetusnya melempar badge tersebut kearah meja belajarnya.

Dia lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak dan kemudian, tiba-tiba langit yang cerah berubah menjadi abu-abu, tanda hujan akan turun. Dan benar, hujan mulai turun rintik-rintik sebelum pada akhirnya turun dengan deras. Dia pun bangkit, berjalan menuju jendelanya, melihat kearah luar.

"Hujan, ya? Padahal tadi cerah. Hujan di musim semi begini? Aneh…" katanya menatap langit yang diibaratkan tengah menangis.

"Melihat hujan seperti ini…mengingatkanku pada ucapan zangetsu oss-san…" lanjutnya sembari menutup mata, mengingat ucapan zangetsu dulu, dulu sekali.

.

"Onii-chan, onii-chaan!" Yuzu memanggilnya dari bawah, terdengar olehnya yang diatas.

"Onii-chan, bisa turun sebentar?" tanya Yuzu. "Oo!"

Dibawah, Yuzu dan Karin terlihat tengah bersiap-siap dengan tas ransel. Ichigo pun keheranan.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo sesampainya dibawah.

"Baka oya-jii menyuruh kami ke rumah nenek yang ada di Kyoto. Kami akan menginap disana selama seminggu…" kata Karin sibuk memasukkan makanan ke ranselnya.

"Seminggu? Bagaimana dengan sekolah kalian?" tanya Ichigo lagi. "Kami sudah minta izin, jadi tidak apa. Otoo-san tidak memberitahu alasan kenapa kami disuruh kesana" sambar Yuzu.

"Naik kereta? Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan, ya. Sampaikan salamku pada baka oya-jii kalau dia masih hidup, ya…" kata Ichigo santai.

"Onii-chan, nih ngomongnya…" gerutu Yuzu cemberut, Ichigo hanya tersenyum tipis.

Yuzu dan Karin pun pergi menuju Kyoto, meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian di rumah itu. Yaah, tentu saja bagi Ichigo itu biasa saja. Secara dia sudah besar dan tak takut ditinggal di rumah sendirian. Hujan bukannya mereda, justru makin deras.

Ichigo kemudian pergi ke kamarnya, berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya. Dia melihat langit-langit kamarnya, memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu, dia ingat dia meminjam sebuah CD MP3 dari Mizuiro beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia pun mencoba mendengarkan CD MP3 itu. Setelah dia masukkan CD itu, dia kembali berbaring, mendengarkan lagu tersebut sambil memejamkan mata agar suasana hujan ini tidak terlalu sepi.

Beberapa menit berlalu, tak terdengar suara apapun dari radio-nya, membuat dia sedikit kesal.

"Mizuiro sialan! Dia memberiku CD kosong, ha?" keluhnya mendekati radio, hendak mematikannya. Tapi, saat dia mau menekan tombol off, telinganya mendengar suara music mulai terdengar, yang membuat dia terkejut adalah lagu yang tengah dilantunkan itu…

**Ima ichi byo  
hi ga moetara  
sora ni tokete  
asa ga kuru  
nemuri kara  
koe wo agete  
mebuite yuku  
sekai**

"La-Lagu ini…" mata coklatnya membulat. Dia sudah sangat tidak asing lagi dengan lagu ini. Tentu dia tidak asing lagi dengan lagu tersebut karena itu adalah lagu yang dia ciptakan bersama dengan Rukia, dan dinyanyikan duet bersama Rukia saat festival musim semi di sekolah dulu.

Dengan mata yang masih membulat dan tidak percaya dia dapat mendengar lagu tersebut untuk yang kedua kalinya, dia duduk bersimpuh didepan radio, mendengarkannya.

**ukeirerareta nara  
mou kako da to kizuketa  
daiteta kanashimi wo ikisaki wa  
kaze, sora, hoshi, ame  
tatoeba kakenukete susundemo  
kaze ima sono  
hoho ni**

**kienu you ni kaki nagutta  
kioku wo tada nagamete wa  
haya sugita aimaisa ni  
furi kaetteru  
sekai**

**kokoro ni shimaetara  
sono subete ga ima darou  
itsudemo sabishisa no chikaku ni wa  
kaze, sora, hoshi, ame  
tsunagaru fui ni tada miageteru  
sono sora, sono mune ni**

**deaete yokatta to sono omoi tada tada  
yuuhi no mane no you ni netsu wo obi  
yoru mada  
hoshi no you ni  
ameagari tada tada  
kagayaku**

_**Ichigo's PoV**_

Aku mendengar lagu tersebut dengan serius. Perasaanku awalnya tenang saat mendengar lagu ini tapi berakhir dengan sedih. Lagu ini kuciptakan bersama dengan Rukia saat kami duduk diatas atap, memandangi bulan yang terang ditemani bintang-bintang dan langit yang sangat indah. Awalnya, itu bukanlah lagu, itu hanyalah coret-coretan dia dan kemudian kutambahi saja. Tapi, saat festival musim semi dulu, dia tiba-tiba menyeretku keatas panggung, memaksaku untuk menyanyikan lagu ini. Kenangan yang manis. Kenangan itu sebenarnya telah kukubur dalam-dalam, tapi begitu mendengar lagu ini, kenangan itu bangkit kembali.

Arti dari lagu itu aku pun tidak tahu, kurasa hanya Rukia yang tahu arti dari lagu itu. Andaikan dia ada disini, ingin sekali aku tanya arti dari lagu itu. Sayang sekali kau tidak ada disampingku, Rukia.

Benar juga, kalau diingat-ingat, sudah 2 kali aku menciptakan lagu. Yang pertama kunyanyikan solo di sekolah dan sekarang duet dengan Rukia. Aah, andaikan kau dengar lagu yang kubawakan solo itu, Rukia. Aku ingin sekali lihat ekspresi-mu. Apa kau tahu, Rukia? Kudengar dari Ishida, selesai aku menyanyikan lagu Song For itu, katanya UKS penuh dengan siswi wanita yang pingsan dan beberapa siswi yang kehilangan darah karena nosebleed begitu mendengar aku bernyanyi. Beberapa diantaranya dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat. Inoue katanya pingsan selama 2 jam setelah mendengar aku bernyanyi. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi-mu setelah aku bernyanyi.

Kurasa, lagu ini direkam oleh Mizuiro saat kita bernyanyi dulu dan sengaja dia berikan padaku. Pintar sekali taktik-nya itu. Terima kasih, Mizuiro. Berkat kau, aku jadi ingat lagi pada Rukia. Ah, aku ingat. Rukia memberi judul lagu ini adalah 'Glow'

Suaranya ternyata sangat bagus saat bernyanyi, kurasa hanya dia satu-satunya wanita yang pantas duet denganku.

Kapan aku bisa bertemu denganmu, Rukia? Kuyakin saat kita bertemu, kita…

**_End PoV_**

Ichigo kemudian mengeluarkan CD itu dari MP3 player-nya. Dia tersenyum kecil memandangi CD yang berisi lagunya duet dengan Rukia. Rasanya, dia sangat senang mengingat bisa duet bersama wanita yang selalu dirindukannya itu.

Sementara itu, diluar kamarnya, dimana hujan telah berhenti, seorang wanita duduk diatap rumah yang sama saat melihat Ichigo tertidur.

"Jadi kau kembali mendengarkan lagu itu, Ichigo?" tanyanya pelan. "Terima kasih. Aku senang…" lanjutnya tersenyum kecil.

* * *

Aah, ada lagi lagu yang muncul di fic ini. Lagu ini judulnya Glow, dibawakan oleh Morita Masakazu aka Ichigo's Seiyuu dan Orikasa Fumiko aka Rukia's Seiyuu. Dengarkan lagu ini maka readers bakal melayang-layang dibawa oleh lagu ini. Sumpah! Ini lagu terasa banget IchiRuki-nya, kutuk diri anda sendiri jika saia bohong! #digampar!

Berbeda dengan Song For yang translate-nya dimasukin dalam cerita, lagu ini translate-nya gak dimasukin didalam cerita karena saia bingung dan nanti ini chapter nyasar kemana-mana. Ini aja udah mulai melenceng dari tujuan cerita. ==

Oke, Review onegaishimasu! ^3^

P.s: Let's pray for Japan, minna…(_ _)


	4. Chapter 4

Gomen lama update! Ah, sebenernya gak lama-lama juga, cuma telat sebulan aja. Manga aja paling lama update 3 bulan…-inner bangkit-. Okeh! Saia senang reviewer masih mau mereview fic aneh bin ajaib ini, ehe.

Chapter 4

.

**Part A :: I wish you will be happy without me**

Kurosaki Ichigo. Pria yang hidupnya selalu berubah-ubah ini sudah hampir seminggu lebih mendapatkan kekuatan shinigaminya. Namun, dia tidak pernah bisa bertemu dengan Rukia, wanita yang sangat ingin dia temui, wanita yang menjadi tujuan utamanya mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya. Berbeda dengan baru-baru dia dapat kekuatannya, sekarang dia sudah bisa berubah menjadi shinigami, mengenakan shihakusou. Namun, ada sedikit pertanyaan disini. Kekuatan yang sekarang dimiliki oleh Ichigo itu, apakah itu kekuatan shinigami-nya atau fullbringnya? Itu karena, saat dia berubah, tidak ada zanpakutou besar di punggungnya. Dia pun masih bingung namun dia tidak terlalu ambil pusing asalkan dia dapatkan kekuatannya. Dia pun sudah bisa merasakan aliran reiatsu yang ada disekitarnya. Namun, tetap seperti dulu, dia tidak bisa merasakan reiatsu Rukia.

Dan saat ini, dia berada di kediamannya, didalam kamarnya, seorang diri, seperti biasa.

"Dimana kau berada, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo yang tengah berdiri dipinggir jendela, melihat bulan purnama yang tengah bersinar terang.

"Sudah seminggu lebih aku dapatkan kembali kekuatanku. Aku sudah jadi shinigami lagi sekarang, Rukia. Tapi, kenapa aku belum bisa bertemu denganmu?" tanyanya lagi dengan tatapan sedikit kecewa.

"Apa kau sedang tidak ada di Karakura? Mungkin saat ini kau masih ada di Soul Society…" katanya untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri, berusaha optimis.

Sehabis makan malam tadi, Ichigo langsung menuju kamarnya. Dia buka jendelanya, membiarkan semilir angin malam masuk. Dia bertopang dagu dibingkai jendela, melihat rembulan. Dia tengah memikirkan Rukia, Rukia dan Rukia. Saat dirinya telah mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya, dimana Rukia berada? Itulah yang dipikirkannya, seperti pertanyaan-pertanyaannya tadi.

.

Dan malam sepi sunyi berlalu begitu cepat. Tidak terasa, esok paginya Ichigo pergi ke sekolah seperti biasanya. Begitu sampai di lorong kelas 3, 3 orang siswi terlihat tengah ngobrol, suasana yang biasa dilihat oleh Ichigo di sekolahnya ini.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Kurosaki-kun!" sapa salah seorang dari tiga siswi itu, Inoue tentunya saat melihat Ichigo berjalan di lorong.

"Pagi…" singkat Ichigo tanpa menoleh dan tetap berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku celana dan tas terselip di tangannya itu. Inoue langsung terdiam mendengar balasan Ichigo yang terkesan dingin itu.

"Apa-apaan dia itu? Di sapa baik-baik, kok jawabannya gitu, sih?" cetus Tatsuki dengan mata kesal.

"Mungkin saja Kurosaki-kun sedang tidak enak badan, makanya dijawab seperti itu…" jawab Inoue yang sepertinya dibawa santai dengan ucapan Ichigo itu karena sudah biasa.

Di kelas, Ichigo langsung duduk di bangkunya yang ada disamping jendela. Dia melihat kearah luar jendela, memandangi langit yang agak mendung pada pagi ini. Ekspresi-nya terlihat datar dan tidak terlihat raut senang, sedih, atau marah. Tatapan matanya pun datar dengan warna mata hazel-nya agak pudar.

.

Seharian selama jam pelajaran, Ichigo tidak terlalu fokus pada apa yang dijelaskan oleh guru. Dia tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya seharian ini termenung selalu. Seharian penuh ini pun Ichigo terlihat lebih banyak diam tidak bicara. Kalaupun bicara, sepertinya hanya setengah hati dia respon ucapan itu. Dan tak terasa, hari sekolah yang dilewatinya dengan diam selalu berakhir. Jam pulang sekolah sudah berdentang, menandakan siswa sudah dipersilahkan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Dan tanpa disuruh, para siswa sekolah itu langsung pulang, begitu pula Ichigo. Namun, pria berambut nyentrik ini baru pulang saat suasana sekolah sudah sepi. Entah apa tujuannya, tapi dia memilih untuk pulang saat sekolah mulai sepi. Dan saat berjalan di lorong utama dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi, dia melihat seorang wanita tengah bersandar di tembok dengan wajah menunduk. Begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menggema di lorong, wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh pada Ichigo yang satu-satunya berada di lorong itu.

"Kenapa kau masih ada disini?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada pelan.

"Kurosaki-kun…" wanita berambut panjang itu berdiri menghadap Ichigo yang terus berjalan maju.

"Anu, Kurosaki-kun, kudengar dari Ishida-kun, belakangan ini di kelas kau selalu diam, ya?" tanya wanita berambut panjang itu segan dan pelan.

Tanpa merubah ekspresi datarnya, Ichigo menjawab. "Kalau pun iya, kurasa kau tidak perlu cemas, Inoue. Karena apapun yang kulakukan, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." jawab Ichigo dengan nada dingin. Inoue kembali terdiam mendengar ucapan dingin Ichigo itu.

Ichigo pun santai melewati Inoue, "Segeralah pulang, hari sudah mulai gelap!" kata Ichigo tanpa menoleh, hanya melambaikan tangannya. Inoue berbalik, melihat punggung Ichigo yang mulai meninggalkan lorong yang sudah berwarna oranye ini. Alisnya berkerut, cengkraman pada tasnya semakin erat.

**~ Time Skip tanpa penjelasan ~**

Malamnya, Ichigo berada di kamarnya, kembali membuka jendela, membiarkan semilir angin musim semi pada malam ini masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dia berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya, menatap langit-langit. Lampu kamarnya pun dimatikan, membiarkan dirinya ada didalam kegelapan yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan.

Dia mengingat, kembali mengingat saat-saat terakhirnya bersama dengan Rukia. Saat Rukia harus pergi meninggalkannya walau sebenarnya, dia merasa Rukia sangat berat melakukan itu.

"Bagaimana jika, Rukia takkan pernah kembali kemari? Takkan pernah menginjakkan kaki di Karakura lagi?" tanyanya.

"Sudah dua tahun dia pergi, kurasa dia takkan pernah mau lagi kemari…" lanjutnya.

Dia kemudian bangkit, berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan menyalakan lampu belajarnya. Apakah seseorang seperti Ichigo mau belajar disaat pikirannya tengah dipenuhi oleh Rukia? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Tidak ada orang dibelahan dunia mana pun yang mau belajar saat otaknya tengah banyak pikiran. Kalaupun ada, itu adalah seorang pecinta ilmu.

Dia pun duduk dibangku belajarnya dan kemudian dia buka sebuah laci paling bawah di mejanya, mengambil beberapa carik kertas yang telah dicoret-coret. Dia letakkan lembaran kertas itu diatas mejanya. Dia tersenyum kecil begitu melihat satu persatu kertas itu.

"Sekarang aku bertanya-tanya, apakah gambarnya masih seburuk ini walau sudah 2 tahun berlalu?" tanya Ichigo tersenyum kecil dan mengganti lembar kertas dengan lembar kertas lain.

Gambar corat-coret chappy buatan Rukia-lah yang dilihat olehnya saat ini. Dahulu, Rukia yang suka gambar walaupun hasilnya jelek selalu menggambar diatas meja ini. Dan kadang, diam-diam Rukia menyimpannya di laci Ichigo, berusaha tidak ketahuan oleh sang pemilik. Tapi, tentu pemilik meja belajar itu tahu Rukia menyimpan gambar-gambar itu didalam lacinya tapi dia diam saja. Dan sekarang, entah kenapa Ichigo kembali melihat gambar-gambar yang selalu dia ejek dulu.

"Sekarang aku ingin melihat wajahmu yang serius menggambar, seperti dulu, Rukia…" ujarnya pelan dengan senyum sedih.

Dua sampai tiga jam kemudian, terlihat Ichigo tertidur diatas meja belajarnya itu, dengan kertas corat-coret Rukia masih berserakan diatas mejanya. Dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantalan kepalanya, dia tertidur pulas diatas meja itu.

**Tap…**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki di kamar Ichigo. Seseorang telah masuk kedalam kamarnya lewat jendela yang masih dibuka oleh Ichigo, berdiri tidak begitu jauh dari Ichigo yang tertidur.

Seseorang itu, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seorang wanita yang sangat ingin Ichigo temui. Shinigami bernama Kuchiki Rukia, yang berpisah dengan Ichigo dua tahun yang lalu sekarang muncul, berdiri di belakang Ichigo yang tengah tertidur. Dia tersenyum kecil begitu melihat Ichigo walau Ichigo tidak menyadari keberadaannya karena tengah tidur. Rukia lalu berjalan, mendekati Ichigo dengan perlahan. Dia melihat wajah Ichigo yang tengah tertidur pulas itu, tidur diatas tumpukan gambar-gambarnya dulu. Rukia tersenyum lembut melihat wajah Ichigo. Dia kemudian meraih sebuah selimut diatas tempat tidur Ichigo, menyelimuti tubuh pria itu agar tidak kedinginan. Setelah menyelimuti pria itu, Rukia mengelus rambut Ichigo dengan pelan, berusaha tidak membangunkan Ichigo sembari tersenyum tipis kecil.

"Jangan berfikiran buruk tentangku, Ichigo. Aku memiliki alasan kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa bertemu denganku. Tapi percayalah, ini semua kulakukan demi kebaikan kita berdua" ujarnya pelan dengan tangan yang tadi mengelus rambut Ichigo itu pindah ke punggung tegapnya.

"Karenanya, kuharap kau akan bahagia tanpaku, Ichigo…" kata Rukia berbisik pada telinga Ichigo dan kemudian mundur ke belakang, menjauhi Ichigo.

Raut wajah Rukia terlihat sangat sedih begitu mengambil langkah demi langkah menjauhi Ichigo. Dia berusaha tersenyum senang, namun yang terbentuk di wajah mungilnya itu hanyalah senyum sedih. Lalu, setelah beberapa langkah menjauhi Ichigo, Rukia mulai menghilang. Sementara itu, Ichigo yang tertidur tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya, mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dengan mata masih setengah sadar. Dan bertepatan dengan saat Ichigo terbangun dan menoleh ke belakang, Rukia telah menghilang sepenuhnya, hanya meninggalkan sepercik cahaya berbentuk bunga sakura yang kemudian terbang kearah Ichigo lalu menghilang sebelum menyentuh Ichigo.

Karena terlalu mengantuk, Ichigo hanya menoleh sesaat kebelakang dan kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya, tidak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi barusan, tidak sadar dengan siapa yang tadi menghampirinya.

.

.

"Onii-chan, sudah pagi! Kau bisa terlambat!" seru Yuzu dari bawah. Ichigo yang ternyata semalaman tidur diatas meja belajarnya terbangun. Wajahnya sedikit kusut setelah kurang tidur semalam.

"Aku mengantuk!" gerutunya sembari mengangkat kepala.

"Sial, leherku sakit! Kenapa aku bisa tidur disini, sih? Bodoh sekali!" omelnya memijat kecil pundaknya. Saat memegangi pundaknya, dia baru sadar, ada sebuah selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Dia pun langsung keheranan siapa yang menyelimutinya. Adik-nya? Tidak mungkin, pintu kamarnya dia kunci sejak semalam dan tidak mungkin bisa ada yang masuk.

Dia pegangi selimut itu dan samar-samar dia merasakan sesuatu yang tak asing lagi dengannya. Dia langsung berdiri dengan mata hazel-nya yang langsung membulat.

"I-Ini…"

"Rukia…" ucapnya pelan.

Dia pun melihat jendela kamarnya yang masih terbuka sejak semalam. "Kau semalam kemari, Rukia?" tanyanya.

Ichigo kemudian mencengkram erat selimut itu dengan raut wajah kecewa. "Kau kemari, tapi kenapa kau tidak..." Ichigo merasa dirinya tidak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya itu. Dia sudah terlalu sering mengalami hal ini. Rukia menghampirinya, tapi kenapa dia selalu tidak bisa bertatapan secara langsung oleh wanita itu?

"Rukia…" kembali mulutnya mengucapkan nama wanita itu dengan gigi bergetar.

**Part A, End**

* * *

**Part B :: I want to forget all about you, but…**

Disebuah daerah yang sepi namun masih di kota Karakura, terlihat seorang wanita tengah berjalan didalam kegelapan malam bertabur bintang ini. Dia berjalan dengan perlahan dan menunduk kebawah. Walau hujan turun, dia tetap berjalan dengan perlahan.

**Woman's P.o.V**

Aku berjalan dibawah langit malam dengan hujan yang turun walaupun ada bintang di langit sana. Tidak ada niat untuk berteduh disebuah tempat sampai hujan berhenti agar aku bisa kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku sebagai shinigami. Entah mengapa aku ingin jalan dibawah hujan ini. Saat aku tengah berjalan dengan pelan, aku ingin dengar suaramu secara tiba-tiba. Kau tahu sudah sangatlah lama kita tidak bertemu. Dua tahun itu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar jika kita berpisah dengan orang yang kita sayangi. Kau yang sekarang adalah seorang manusia biasa yang tidak dapat melihat hal-hal gaib lagi. Jadi mustahil kau dapat melihatku walau aku ada disampingmu.

Aku merindukanmu, aku sangat kehilanganmu. Namun, apa dayaku? Aku tidak bisa berbicara denganmu, kau tidak bisa bicara denganku. Aku sangat ingin kau memanggil namaku, dengan suaramu itu, dihadapanku. Saat kita berpisah dulu, tak satupun dari kita yang berjanji bahwa kita akan bertemu kembali, suatu saat nanti. Karenanya, aku sangatlah sedih dan begitu tersiksa dengan kerinduan yang tak kunjung hilang ini.

Aku benar-benar kehilangan dirimu, aku selalu gemetar tiap mengingat saat-saat kita bersama. Apa kau ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu? Apa kau masih mengingat saat-saat kebersamaan kita? Kurasa kau sudah melupakan itu, Ichigo.

Apakah kau sadar, Ichigo? Aku sering ada didekatmu, sering berpapasan denganmu. Aku ingin memanggil namamu, namun kutahu kau pasti takkan mendengarnya. Aku mencoba untuk kuat tiap kau melewatiku begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun karena aku tahu kondisimu. Namun, aku tidak boleh naïf. Aku selalu ingin menangis tiap itu terjadi.

Aku sangat merindukan suaramu, kebaikanmu dan senyumanmu yang selama ini kulihat. Aku sangat merindukan semua yang ada pada dirimu. Apakah senyumanmu dan kata-kata lembutmu itu hanya kau berikan padaku? Atau sudah kau salurkan pada wanita lain?

'Ichigo, aku tahu kau sudah bukan shinigami lagi. Aku tahu kau sudah tidak memiliki kekuatanmu lagi. Namun, aku…' aku pun tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-kataku sendiri, terlalu berat untuk kuucapkan.

Jika aku mengingat masa lampau, aku sangat senang dan sangat bahagia. Kau telah merubah hidupku, Ichigo. Dulu aku adalah orang yang kaku dan hanya memikirkan pekerjaan, sekarang aku menjadi orang yang menikmati hidup dan tidak hanya terfokus pada pekerjaan. Namun, kau menghilang, pikiran itu pun menghilang pula.

Ichigo, hati dan perasaan bahagiaku ini takkan pernah sampai padamu, aku tahu itu. Aku berharap kau dapat melihatku, tapi kau tidak bisa. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu. Namun, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Karena tidak kuat menahan sakit hati ini, aku ingin melupakan semua tentangmu, melupakan semua kenangan-kenangan kita. Keinginan itu diperkuat karena aku sudah sadar bahwa kau takkan pernah menjadi shinigami lagi dan kita takkan pernah bertemu lagi. Setelah berfikir 1000 kali, bahkan lebih. Akhirnya aku sadar, kita tidak boleh dan takkan pernah bisa bertemu satu sama lain, bicara satu sama lain. Jika bertemu, kurasa masih bisa walau kau takkan pernah menyadarinya.

Aku sudah menemukan alasan yang paling tepat, alasan yang akan sedikit demi sedikit mengobati luka di hatiku ini. Dengan didasari oleh alasan ini, aku ingin kau tetap melanjutkan hidupmu sebagai manusia biasa. Lupakanlah semua hal tentang shinigami, lupakanlah semua pertarungan selama ini dan yang terpenting, lupakanlah aku. Maka dengan begitu, aku akan bisa melupakan semua tentangmu.

Namun, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Seperti hujan yang turun saat ini. Jika kau bagaikan hujan, aku bisa dengan mudah melupakanmu dan melanjutkan hidupku, sebagaimana hujan yang turun ini akan menghilang. Tapi, tiap aku berusaha melupakanmu, melupakan seluruh kenangan kita, aku seperti tidak bisa bernafas, sunggguh sesak tiap aku berusaha melakukannya.

Tiap aku berusaha untuk melupakanmu dan kenangan-kenangan kita, memory itu justru semakin jelas dan melekat di pikiran dan hatiku. Dan saat ini, saat tengah memikirkan masalah ini, aku tiba-tiba berhenti, menunduk dengan air mata mengaliri pipi kanan-ku. Aku menangis, menangis karena memikirkanmu dibawah hujan ini. Kenapa ini harus terjadi pada kita? Kenapa aku harus berpisah denganmu disaat aku sudah merasa amat sangat nyaman berada didekatmu? Itu sangat menyakitkan dan tidak adil begitu kudapatkan kebahagiaan, kebahagiaan itu harus terampas begitu saja! Kita hanya bersama selama setahun dan harus berpisah secepat itu.

"Ichigo…" kupanggil namamu ditengah isak tangisku.

Aku tidak boleh menipu diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak ingin melupakanmu. Tapi, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bukan wanita yang cukup kuat untuk menanggung perasaan ini. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, aku ingin bicara denganmu, aku ingin memelukmu, aku ingin semua yang ada pada dirimu. Permintaan mustahil itu kuucapkan bertubi-tubi tanpa henti dengan air mata masih mengalir.

"Kapan hujan di hatiku ini akan berhenti? Kapan matahari akan menyinari hatiku? Kapan… aku… aku…"

Aku kembali tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku. Aku tidak mau melupakanmu, aku juga tidak ingin kau melupakanku. Aku ingin suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu, saling tegur satu sama lain, tertawa bersama, seperti dulu.

Satu kata yang ingin kukatakan jika kita bertemu. 'Aku merindukanmu.' Hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Ichigo.

**Part B, End**

* * *

Jangan bertanya kenapa saia memberikan fic aneh ini setelah ngilang selama berminggu-minggu. Saia sedang frustasi saat menulis chap ini. Saking frustasinya, rencana awal IchiRuki akan bertemu di chap 4 ini terhempas begitu saja. Karenanya, jangan berikan saia pertanyaan lagi.

Sudah saia putuskan, Rukia takkan pernah bertemu dengan Ichigo lagi! #dilempar batu bata, batako, semen, cat, genteng, pisau, golok, samurai, mokuton, kunai, bulldozer, truk, dll!

Sudah saia putuskan, Rukia akan bertemu dengan Ichigo di chapter 5! #Barang-barang lemparan ditarik kembali

Preview ::

"_Apa kau ingin pelukan ini kulepaskan, nona shinigami divisi 13?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada lembut._

"_Sekian lama tak bertemu, inikah perlakuanmu terhadapku, mantan shinigami pengganti?"_


	5. Chapter 5: Yo!

Chapter 5 :: Yo!

.

Ichigo sudah patah arang untuk bertemu dengan Rukia. Keinginan kuatnya untuk bertemu dengan Rukia dulu sudah mulai pudar seiring waktu berjalan. Dalam hatinya saat ini merasa, Rukia tidak akan pernah mau lagi bertemu dengannya. Tidak peduli walau tadi malam atau malam-malam sebelumnya wanita itu menghampirinya, namun tak membangunkannya atau menatap satu sama lain.

"Lupakanlah, Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau takkan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Sebesar apapun tekadmu untuk menemuinya, itu hanya akan membuatmu kecewa pada akhirnya." kata Ichigo pada dirinya. Dia kembali mengucapkan kata-kata itu, sama seperti di taman beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dia berfikir sembari duduk diatas tempat tidurnya, dengan kedua kaki ditekuk, tempat kedua tangannya bertumpu di lututnya. Dia bersandar di 'kepala' tempat tidurnya.

"Ingatlah, dia sudah sering menghampirimu, tapi kau tidak pernah melihatnya. Bukankah itu pertanda bahwa dia tidak ingin kau bertemu dengannya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri lagi.

"Haah…" dia hela nafas cukup panjang dan kemudian berdiri.

Terlalu banyak pikiran membuatnya sedikit linglung. Dan untuk mendinginkan kepalanya, juga untuk menenangkan pikirannya, Ichigo pergi keluar rumah, mencari angin malam. Dengan celana panjang, pakaian lengan panjang warna hitam onyx, dia berjalan dengan santai dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Sesekali dia lihat ke langit, melihat bulan terang malam ini.

"Bulan yang indah…" pujinya tersenyum kecil.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 saat Ichigo berada di sebuah taman. Dia berjalan disebuah jalan setapak yang membawanya ke sebuah danau. Begitu sampai di danau yang sepi dan hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lampu seadanya, dia melihat seseorang disana. Berdiri dibawah lampu taman dekat danau, memakai kimono hitam dengan pedang terselip dipinggangnya. Tentu saja itu adalah seorang shinigami bagi dirinya yang sudah mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya. Shinigami itu tengah melihat lurus kearah danau, melihat pantulan bulan di danau. Dari kejauhan, Ichigo tidak bisa begitu jelas melihat shinigami itu. Namun, dia menebak bahwa raut wajah shinigami itu terpancar rasa sedih yang mendalam. Dan begitu menyadari keberadaan orang lain selain dirinya, Shinigami itu menoleh. Raut wajah yang tadinya murung langsung berubah begitu melihat Ichigo. Dia melihat pria hazel itu dengan tatapan sedih dan alis berkerut sedih. Sementara Ichigo, dia tetap berjalan dengan ekspresi yang tak berubah dari wajahnya, tetap tidak bisa melihat siapa Shinigami itu.

"_Aku selalu melihatnya, tapi dia tak pernah melihatku. Walau aku tahu, dia melakukan itu tanpa sadar. Mungkin jika dia bisa melihatku, dia akan menyapaku dengan suaranya itu, memanggil namaku…" _kata shinigami itu dalam batinnya yang melihat Ichigo dengan wajah murung, mata menyipit. Ichigo terdiam sesaat, tidak bergerak, tidak berbicara. Dan kemudian, dia berjalan perlahan kearah shinigami itu.

"_Aku sudah mencoba untuk menahan kesedihanku tiap kau melewatiku begitu saja, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Tiap kau melewatiku begitu saja, perasaanku selalu…sakit…" lanjutnya sambil mengerutkan alis yang berkedut tanda dia menahan air mata dan mengigit bibir bawahnya, juga mencengkram shihakusou-nya._

"_Kenapa aku…harus kembali kemari?" tanyanya._

_Dia lalu mengingat perintah yang diberikan Sou-taicho padanya beberapa hari yang lalu di Soul Society, perintah yang menurutnya diberikan tanpa memikirkan perasaannya…_

_._

_**Soul Society, Markas divisi Satu**_

"_Kuchiki Rukia, Fuku-taicho divisi tiga belas. Ini perintah langsung dariku, Yamamoto Genryuusai, dengarkan baik-baik!"_

_Shinigami bernama Kuchiki Rukia yang dipanggil itu berdiri, bersiap menerima tugas. Dari matanya terpancar keseriusan. Itu karena dia memang tipe wanita yang serius dalam masalah pekerjaan, apalagi jika diberikan langsung oleh Sou-Taicho tersebut._

"_Kuchiki Rukia, Fuku-taicho divisi tiga belas, siap menerima misi!" katanya lantang, penuh keseriusan._

"_Baiklah, kuperintahkan kau untuk kembali menjadi shinigami perwakilan di kota Karakura!" perintah Yamamoto tegas sambil mengetukkan tongkatnya pada lantai dengan keras. Mata Rukia yang awalnya serius dalam sekejap langsung membulat saat mendengar perintah tugas itu._

"_Ko-kota…Karakura?" tanya Rukia tidak percaya. Mata violetnya membulat, tubuhnya sempat kaku untuk sesaat._

_10 orang kapten yang sedang ada di divisi satu melihat kearah Rukia karena perubahan atmosfer tiba-tiba disekitar wanita itu, termaksud Byakuya dan Unohana._

"_Apa? Kau keberatan?" tanya Yamamoto._

_Rukia tiba-tiba langsung bersimpuh sebelah lutut dengan tangan kanan menyentuh lantai. Pose formal seorang bawahan tengah menghadap atasannya._

"_Maafkan saya, Sou-taicho-dono. Tapi saya… tidak bisa mengemban misi itu!" kata Rukia. Mata sebelah kanan Yamamoto terbuka untuk melihat shinigami dihadapannya, yang berani menolak misi yang diberikan langsung olehnya._

"_Apa?"_

"_Saya siap menerima misi apapun. Tapi saya mohon, tolong jangan kirim saya ke kota Karakura kembali!" tolak Rukia menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan mengepal, memohon._

"_Saya minta maaf atas ketidak-sopanan saya menolak misi yang anda berikan, tapi saya mohon pada anda untuk masalah ini!" ucap Rukia terdengar sangat memohon. Dia menutup matanya dengan alis berkerut dan tangan kanan yang menumpu tubuhnya gemetaran._

"_Kau…"_

_Rukia lalu berdiri dengan perlahan dan kepala tetap menunduk. _

"_Saya minta maaf sekali lagi. Mohon anda mengerti, Sou-taicho-dono!" cetus Rukia yang kemudian membungkukkan diri, berbalik dan melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar divisi satu ini. Dia pergi dengan tetap menunduk, hingga wajahnya tak terlihat dari samping maupun depan. Rukia kemudian menghilang dari barak divisi satu. Dia berjalan dengan langkah pelan, agak gontai._

"_Sampai sebegitunya…" ucap seorang pria yang tengah bersandar di tembok yang dilewati Rukia secara tiba-tiba. Rukia berhenti namun agak kedepan. Tanpa menoleh pun, dia tahu siapa yang bicara itu._

_Tetap dengan pose-nya, berdiri menyandar dengan tangan bersila, pria itu bicara. "Sampai sebegitunya kau tidak mau bertemu dengannya…" lanjut pria itu. Rukia diam._

"_Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu tentang kejadian dua tahun yang lalu. Tapi, kau tidak bisa mencampurkan urusan pekerjaan dengan urusan pribadi…" kata pria itu dengan nada menceramahi._

"_Kau mati-matian membunuh perasaanmu yang merindukannya, tapi tetap saja dia tidak menghilang. Tentu saja, kau sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Dan kalau jujur pun…hubunganmu jauh lebih kuat dibanding kita yang sedari kecil berteman…"_

_Rukia tetap diam, tidak bergerak, tidak berkata apapun._

"_Kau berubah, Rukia. Kau berubah semenjak pertarungan musim dingin saat itu, semenjak kau berpisah dengannya…" pria itu tetap berkata walau Rukia tidak merespon dengan ucapan._

_Selang beberapa detik, dengan suasana hening, Rukia kembali berjalan, tanpa berkata apapun pada pria itu. Setelah cukup jauh dan keluar dari divisi satu, dimana saat itu jalan tengah sepi, tidak ada seorang pun, Rukia berhenti dan lalu menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar, bibir bawahnya ia gigit._

"_K-Kh…!" isakan terdengar dari mulutnya. Seiring dengan itu juga, air matanya mengalir dari balik telapak tangannya. Dia bersandar di tembok dan kemudian jongkok dibawah dengan wajah dipendam diantara lututnya. Dia juga mencengkram shihakushou-nya dengan erat._

"_Maafkan…aku! Uuh!" Dia menangis, sudah tentu. Isakan tangis terdengar dari mulutnya dengan sangat sedih. Sebisa mungkin dia menahan suara tangisnya agar tidak terdengar oleh orang lain. Dia dikenal sebagai wanita yang kuat, dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Apalagi karena masalah seperti ini._

_Namun, tanpa disadari, pria yang tadi bicara pada Rukia diluar divisi satu mengetahui Rukia menangis. Tidak, dia tidak melihat. Dia bersandar disebuah tembok yang tidak cukup jauh dari tembok Rukia menangis dengan tangan bersila dan pandangan ke langit._

"_Dasar wanita bodoh." kata pria itu pelan. "Kau apakan dia sampai seperti itu, Ichigo?" tanya pria itu mendongak ke langit._

_Besoknya, Rukia kembali ke divisi satu, menemui Yamamoto. Yamamoto dengan wajah dinginnya bertanya pada Rukia mau apa dia kemari. Rukia langsung bersimpuh lutut._

"_Sou-taicho-dono, saya…siap menerima tugas saya untuk menjaga kota Karakura kembali! Maaf atas ketidaksopanan saya yang berubah pikiran ini!" kata Rukia mantap._

_Rasanya, dia sudah bisa menenangkan hatinya untuk menerima misi yang diberikan pak tua itu._

_Akhirnya, Yamamoto mengutus Rukia untuk kembali bertugas di kota Karakura. Rukia menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata terima kasih. Tapi, dibalik tundukannya itu, Rukia memasang wajah sedih menahan tangis._

_**End Flashback**_

_._

_._

"_Alasan saat itu aku menolak untuk kemari lagi adalah… aku takut kejadian saat itu terulang kembali. Aku takut jika kita sudah bertemu kembali, aku akan sangat senang dan bahagia. Dan bagaimana jika ada peperangan lagi yang membuatmu berpisah denganku? Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi…" batin Rukia._

"_Dua tahun berlalu, aku bahkan belum bisa menyembuhkan luka di hatiku ini, Ichigo…"_

Rukia lalu menatap perlahan Ichigo yang masih berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah sedih.

"_Apakah mustahil jika aku memintamu…untuk dapat melihatku…kembali? Sekali lagi…dengan suaramu itu, sekali lagi…panggil namaku!"_ tanyanya pelan dengan alis berkerut sedih. Air matanya sudah berkumpul, tertahan di matanya itu.

Ichigo semakin mendekati Rukia. Rukia hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tidak sanggup melihat Ichigo yang akan melewatinya begitu saja seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Saat Rukia sudah mempersiapkan hati untuk saat Ichigo melewatinya begitu saja, pria itu justru berdiri didepannya itu. Shinigami mungil itu terkejut melihat Ichigo berdiri tepat dihadapannya dengan jarak tidak cukup jauh. Secara bertahap, dia melihat Ichigo. Dari kaki, hingga keatas, hingga mendongak, menatap wajah pria yang ada didepannya ini. Rukia membulatkan matanya dengan alis berkerut karena kaget. Pria itu memberikan senyuman lembut yang tak pernah diperlihatkan selama ini pada dirinya, seolah dapat melihatnya.

"Hai, Rukia…" sapa Ichigo menyebut namanya. Rukia yang sangat merindukan Ichigo membulatkan matanya, membuka sedikit mulutnya karena terlalu kaget.

Wajah Ichigo yang memberikan senyuman lembut itu terpantul di mata violet Rukia yang membulat. "I…Ichi…go…?" Rukia tidak percaya Ichigo menyebutkan namanya barusan.

"Kau…"

"Aku senang dapat bertemu denganmu lagi…setelah sekian lama ini, Rukia…" kata Ichigo tetap tersenyum lembut pada Rukia yang masih saja membulatkan matanya, tetap tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"A…Aah…" Rukia tetap tidak percaya sambil tetap mendongak keatas. Dia begitu terkejut Ichigo dapat melihat dirinya, malam ini. Apakah secepat ini permohonannya terkabul? Kedua tangan Rukia bergetar tidak tahu kenapa. Dibawah bulan yang bercahaya terang ini, dirinya bertemu dengan Ichigo. Disaat dirinya sudah putus asa, saat dirinya sudah ingin melupakan Ichigo, pria itu justru muncul dan menghempaskan seluruh keinginannya tadi.

"Kau…kena…pa?" Dia mulai mencoba untuk bicara dengan pelan.

"Kenapa dapat melihatmu? Coba tebak kenapa…" ujar Ichigo sambil nyengir santai dan ringan. Sekarang, sikapnya kembali berubah. Sekarang sikapnya lebih santai dibanding dulu. Dulu dia lebih banyak diam, jarang sekali menghiasi wajahnya dengan senyuman bahkan nyengir. Rukia mulai menurunkan kepalanya, menatap lurus kearah dada Ichigo dengan mata tetap membulat.

Dia pun mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia rasakan selama ini semenjak Ichigo kehilangan kekuatan. Reiatsu yang sudah sangat dia kenal sampai kedalam tubuhnya, yang bahkan dirasanya mengalir bersama darahnya telah dia rasakannya.

"Ichi…go, ke…kekuatanmu…" Rukia melihat tubuh Ichigo dan dengan perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, melihat wajah Ichigo yang masih memberikan senyuman lembutnya itu.

"Ya. Aku dapatkan kembali kekuatanku. Aku kembali lagi padamu, Rukia!" Ichigo benar-benar memberikan senyuman dan suara lembutnya. Suara dan senyuman yang dirindukan oleh Rukia, yang selama ini tidak pernah dia dapatkan. Memang kedua hal itu hanyalah untuk Rukia saja.

Tiba-tiba saja, mata Rukia yang tadi membulat, mengecil bahkan menyipit dan mengerutkan alisnya. Air matanya menetes namun segera diseka-nya dan menutup rapat wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hei, hei, kau menangis? Jangan menangis, tidak ada yang perlu kau tangisi disini…" hibur Ichigo.

"Jangan bodoh! Aku enggak nangis!" bantah Rukia dengan nada dan tubuh bergetar.

"Kau menangis. Ayolah, jangan menangis. Saat berpisah dulu saja kau tidak menangis, tuh. Bukankah perpisahan lebih menyakitkan daripada pertemuan?" Ichigo kembali mencoba menghibur Rukia.

"Aku tidak nangis, bodoh!" Rukia tetap membantah.

"Ayolah. Dua tahun aku tidak bertemu denganmu, masa ini perubahan yang kau berikan padaku pertama kalinya? Mana Kuchiki Rukia yang kukenal sulit untuk menangis dan kuat, hu?" goda Ichigo yang mendekati wajah Rukia, ingin melihat wajah wanita itu.

"Diam! Aku enggak nangis!" Rukia membalikkan tubuhnya, tidak mau melihat Ichigo. Dia takut ketahuan oleh Ichigo bahwa sebenarnya dia memang menangis.

Dia menangis karena tidak percaya Ichigo dapat melihatnya, dapat berbicara dengannya, dapat memberikan senyuman seperti itu. Selama ini, dia selalu melihat Ichigo, namun Ichigo tidak melihatnya. Saat Ichigo bersedih dulu, dia ingin sekali menghiburnya namun tidak bisa. Karenanya, air matanya menetes begitu saja malam ini.

"Kalau kau menangis, berarti kau bukan Kuchiki Rukia yang kukenal. Ayo, jangan nangis! Angkat wajahmu, nona fuku-taicho divisi tiga belas!" ucap Ichigo yang memegang kedua tangan Rukia yang menutupi wajahnya, berusaha menarik tangan Rukia agar dia dapat melihat wajah Rukia yang sudah sangat lama sekali dia rindukan.

"Lepaskan! Aku enggak nangis!" Rukia tetap menahan tangannya agar wajahnya tidak terlihat.

"Menjauh dariku, bodoh! Aku enggak nangis dan jangan kau mempermainkanku!"

Dia memutar tubuhnya, menghindari Ichigo. Tapi yang ada, sekarang posisi mereka justru seperti orang yang sedang pelukan. Punggung Rukia menyentuh dada bidang Ichigo, sementara Ichigo menjulurkan tangannya ke wajah Rukia, tetap mencoba membuka tangan wanita itu dari belakang. Mereka pun tidak sadar dengan posisi sekarang ini karena sibuk dengan kegiatan lain.

"Hei, ayo lepaskan…" kata Ichigo tepat disamping telinga Rukia. Rasanya, saking dekatnya, Rukia dapat merasakan nafas Ichigo dilehernya. Kalau sadar, mungkin Rukia sudah memukul Ichigo kuat-kuat.

"Enggak mau! Aku enggak nangis!"

"Menjauh dulu dariku, baru aku akan melepaskan tanganku! Menjauh!" Rukia, dengan instingnya, memukul asal dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya tetap menutup wajahnya.

Ichigo menjauhkan wajahnya, berusaha menghindari pukulan Rukia walau pada akhirnya kena juga.

"Akh! Berhenti memukulku! Hei…" Ichigo lalu membalikkan badannya, berada didepan Rukia. Dibungkukkan sedikit badannya yang lebih tinggi dari wanita ini agar dapat tepat didepan wajah Rukia yang masih ditutupi. Pada dasarnya, tenaga Ichigo lebih kuat, jadi dia bisa dengan mudah menarik tangan Rukia, melihat wajah mungil wanita itu. Dan dengan matanya sendiri, dia melihat wajah Rukia samar-samar basah kena air matanya sendiri, dihiasi dengan rona merah juga. Rukia langsung memalingkan wajahnya, mengigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Tentu dia malu ketahuan menangis oleh Ichigo.

"Tuh, nangis, kan? Seka air matamu, pipimu basah…" ucap Ichigo yang masih memegang kedua tangan Rukia. Telapak tangan yang dipegang oleh Ichigo pun basah terkena air mata.

"Aku enggak nangis gara-gara kau! Mataku kemasukan debu!" Rukia tetap menyangkal.

"Se-ka-lah…"

"Apa kau bodoh? Bagaimana aku bisa menyeka air mataku? Kedua tanganku dipegang olehmu!" omel Rukia memasang wajah kesal bersungut-sungut yang sudah lama sekali tidak dilihat Ichigo sambil menatap mata hazel Ichigo. Dalam hati, Ichigo sangatlah senang melihat wajah dan sosok Kuchiki Rukia yang amat sangat dirindukannya.

Dengan posisi dipinggir danau, Rukia kembali memalingkan wajahnya, tidak mau melihat Ichigo. Matanya melirik kearah lain, kearah danau. Sebaliknya, Ichigo melihat wajah cemberut Rukia yang memerah dengan sisa-sisa air mata di wajahnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang jarang dilihat, bahkan ditemui. Walau malam, karena mereka berdiri dibawah lampu taman dan cahaya bulan yang terang, dia dapat melihat jelas wajah wanita itu.

"He…" Ichigo tertawa kecil.

"Apa? Kenapa kau smirk seperti it-…!" ucapan Rukia terhenti karena Ichigo tiba-tiba memegangi pipinya, menyeka pipinya yang basah terkena air mata. Matanya membulat kaget, tidak percaya dengan perlakuan Ichigo yang tiba-tiba ini. Tambah lagi, tangan kirinya masih dipegang erat oleh Ichigo.

"_Eh?"_

"Hahaha! Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang saja bahwa Kuchiki Rukia yang kukenal tomboy dulu sekarang sudah berubah sedikit feminim. Aku senang." Jawab Ichigo nyengir dan membuat Rukia makin blushing karena tangan kanan pria itu masih memegangi pipinya bahkan mengelusnya.

"Di-Diamlah!" Rukia langsung membuang mukanya.

Ichigo lalu mengacak-acak kecil rambut biru navy Rukia yang pendek itu sambil mengatakan 'Aku benar-benar bersyukur dapat bertemu denganmu lagi'.

"Menyebalkan!" umpat Rukia mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ichigo melepaskan kedua tangan Rukia dan tiba-tiba mencubit kedua pipi Rukia.

"A-Aduhduhduhduh!" Rukia merintih dan memasang wajah seperti anak kecil berwajah _tembem_ yang dicubit pipinya.

"Sekarang, ikutlah denganku, nona shinigami!" seru Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia dengan kedua tangan masih memegangi pipinya. Rukia reflek memundurkan kepalanya, jaga jarak dengan wajah Ichigo yang terlihat berbeda malam ini.

"_A-Astaga! Kenapa aku…selalu blushing malam ini karena Ichigo?"_ batin Rukia dengan wajah blushing karena perbuatan Ichigo.

"Hei, kenapa rambutmu jadi pendek? Kau potong?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku… punya alasan sendiri tentang ini!" jawab Rukia dengan semburat merah dan buang muka.

Rukia menyetujui dan ikut dengan Ichigo. Entah kemana Ichigo mengajaknya, yang pasti pergi dari taman ini. Saat berjalan, Ichigo yang berjalan didepan Rukia tiba-tiba berhenti, menyebabkan Rukia menabrak punggung tegap pria itu.

"Akh! Apa-apaan kau, Ichigo! Berhenti tiba-tiba!" gerutu Rukia memegangi hidungnya.

"Ada satu hal yang kelupaan…" kata Ichigo tanpa balik badan. "Ah?"

Ichigo berbalik dan dengan cepat mendekati Rukia sekaligus memegangi kedua pundak wanita itu. Rukia sedikit terkejut dan memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit.

"A-Ada apa?" tanya Rukia keheranan. Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan wajah kaku dan alis berkedut-kedut tanda dia kebingungan akan sesuatu. Jika bisa dilihat, pelipis Ichigo mengeluarkan sedikit keringat. Ichigo dan Rukia terdiam. Rukia terdiam karena keheranan dan Ichigo terdiam enggak tahu kenapa.

"Ah, sudah, kumohon lupakan saja!" cetus Ichigo kembali berbalik. "He?" Rukia benar-benar dibuat keheranan olehnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Rukia mendekati Ichigo, hendak melihat pria itu. "Ku-kubilang lupakan saja! Gak penting!" ucap Ichigo dengan wajah setengah blushing. Rukia tetap keheranan.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi!" Ichigo berjalan duluan. "Hm, pria aneh…" bisik Rukia tersenyum tipis.

"_Jangan lepas kendali disini, Ichigo! Tahan dirimu, Ichigo! Ini pertemuan setelah sekian lama, jangan rusak ini semua, Ichigo! Rukia akan membunuhmu jika kau melakukannya! Susah-susah kau bertemu dengannya, dan kau akan dibunuhnya!"_ seru batin Ichigo.

Tapi, tidak jauh berjalan, Ichigo kembali berhenti tiba-tiba. Rukia yang tahu langsung jaga jarak agar tidak tertabrak kembali, tak mengulang kesalahan dua kali.

"Ke-Kenapa la-…eh?"

Mata Rukia membulat kaget, tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat Ichigo tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat, bahkan sangat erat. Wajah Rukia langsung blushing MAX.

"A…A-A-A-A-A-A-Apa yang kau lakukan, Ichi…go?" tanya Rukia terbata-bata karena perlakuan Ichigo ini.

Ichigo pendamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk Rukia, memeluknya dengan erat. Tangan kanannya di punggung Rukia, sementara yang kiri di pinggang Rukia. Rukia ingin melepaskan pelukan itu, tapi Ichigo memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Rukia tempelkan kedua tangannya pada dada Ichigo, pembatas jarak namun padahal tetap saja dada bidang Ichigo menempel pada dada-nya.

"Tu-…Hei, Ichigo!" panggil Rukia yang salah tingkah dan keringat panas mengalir.

"Ka-kau kenapa? Hei, Ichigo!" Rukia menepuk-tepuk punggung Ichigo.

"Aku senang dapat bertemu denganmu, Rukia…" bisik Ichigo dibalik pendaman wajahnya. "Eh?"

"Apa kau senang dapat bertemu denganku, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo. Mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo yang barusan, tangan Rukia yang tadi menahan tubuh Ichigo tiba-tiba melemas dan turun, tidak ada lagi tanda perlawanan.

"Apa kau merindukanku, Rukia?" Ichigo bertanya lagi dan mengulang nama Rukia tiap dia bertanya. Rukia terdiam namun wajahnya masih memerah.

"Katakan padaku, Rukia. Apa kau mau…pelukan ini kulepaskan?" tanya Ichigo lagi dengan nada menggoda. Pertanyaan Ichigo kali ini membuat Rukia membulatkan matanya kembali. Tangan Rukia dengan gemetaran dan ragu-ragu memegang punggung Ichigo, mencengkram baju pria itu.

"Da-dasar bodoh! Ini, kah perlakuanmu saat kita kembali bertemu setelah sekian lama?" bisik Rukia yang memendamkan wajahnya pada dada Ichigo. Dibalik wajah itu, Rukia yang wajahnya sangat memerah memasang wajah marah blushing dan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ichigo hanya tersenyum kecil melihat respon dari Rukia yang memeluknya balik.

"Sekarang, mau kau jawab pertanyaanku itu, Rukia?"

Rukia tidak menjawab dan hanya mempererat pelukan tersebut walau dengan wajah merahnya itu. "Apa kau…masih butuh jawabanku?" tanya Rukia pelan dengan nada malu. Ichigo hanya kembali tersenyum.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan lebih dari 1 menit mereka berpelukan dan kemudian melepasnya. Rukia menunduk dengan wajah merah padam.

"Wajahmu merah? Demam?" tanya Ichigo menggoda.

"Di-Diam! Jangan sok tidak tahu!" jawab Rukia malu-malu.

Dan sekarang, saat Rukia masih menunduk dengan wajah merah padam, tiba-tiba Ichigo memegang dagu Rukia, mengangkat wajah wanita itu. Tentu Rukia terkejut dengan sikap Ichigo yang tiba-tiba ini. Ichigo pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia. Rukia membulatkan matanya dengan wajah merah padamnya. Dia gigit bibir bawah dalamnya.

"He-Hei…"

"Pelukan selama 2 menit takkan cukup bagiku, Rukia. Kau pikir perpisahan kita selama 2 tahun bisa terobati dengan pelukan selama 2 menit? Takkan mungkin, Queen…" kata Ichigo dengan nada merayu dan tatapan yang sungguh…akh! Tak bisa diungkapkan.

Ichigo makin mendekatkan wajahnya, Rukia menutup matanya. Dia sudah membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Ichigo sekarang. Dia tarik nafas dalam-dalam, menyediakan pasokan udara kalau-kalau Ichigo akan menciumnya selama lebih dari dua menit.

Walau sudah menutup matanya, Rukia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Ichigo yang menerpa wajah, leher dan sudah pasti indra penciumannya. Dan saat dirinya telah siap untuk dicium oleh Ichigo, pria itu justru…

"Aku akan menahan perlakuanku ini sampai nanti kita beneran resmi, Rukia!" ujar Ichigo nyengir dan mencubit pipi merah Rukia itu. Itu membuat Rukia agak membulatkan matanya karena terkejut dan wajahnya tentu tetap memerah dan makin merah.

"Nah, sekarang, ayo kita pergi!" ajak Ichigo dengan nada bicara enteng. Dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana, dia berjalan duluan. Dan Rukia? Entah kenapa wanita itu masih berdiri, tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ichigo pun menyadarinya dan menoleh.

"Kau kenapa? Ayo jalan!" seru Ichigo. Rukia tetap diam. Ichigo tidak bisa melihat wajah Rukia karena wanita itu menunduk dan cahaya yang samar-samar di taman ini.

"Hei…" Ichigo pun berjalan mendekati.

"Kau kenapa? Hari sudah mulai larut, ayo pulang!" ajak Ichigo. Rukia tetap diam dan menunduk.

Ichigo kemudian melihat tubuh Rukia bergetar, tentu dia keheranan. Dia pun agak membungkuk, melihat wajah wanita itu.

"Eh?" Ichigo langsung terkejut begitu melihat wajah wanita itu.

"U…U…Uhh…"

Wajah Rukia memerah, pipinya menggembung, matanya berkaca-kaca, mirip seperti wajah anak kecil yang tengah mengambek menahan tangis.

"Ka-Kau kenapa? Kau menangis lagi?" tanya Ichigo sedikit sweetdrop. Rukia tetap terdiam dan mengigit bibir bawah dalamnya, kedua tangannya mencengkram shihakusou-nya dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Kau ini kena-…" ucapan Ichigo terpotong. Raut wajah herannya langsung berubah terkejut dengan perlakuan Rukia padanya sekarang.

Ciuman, itulah yang dilakukan Rukia kepada Ichigo. Rukia menarik leher baju Ichigo, membuat Ichigo membungkuk sementara Rukia sedikit menjinjit. Ichigo membulatkan matanya begitu merasakan bibir mulus dan mungil Rukia, sementara Rukia menutup matanya, terlihat menikmati. Tidak sampai 1 menit, Rukia melepaskan ciuman namun tidak dengan cengkraman di baju Ichigo.

"Menahan perilakumu sampai kita resmi? Jangan bercanda. Kita resmi sekarang, Ichigo!" kata Rukia sambil smirk dengan nadanya seperti dulu.

"Jantungmu berdebar dengan kuat. Kuyakin ini pertama kalinya kau dicium oleh seorang wanita secara tiba-tiba, kan?" tanya Rukia memegangi dada Ichigo yang memang berdetak sangat cepat dan kuat.

Ekspresi apa yang sekarang ada pada Ichigo? Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting, matanya membulat, mulutnya berbentuk segitiga, rambutnya berdiri semua, tubuhnya kaku,

"Ayo sekarang kita pulang, Ichigo!" ajak Rukia menarik tangan Ichigo yang masih kaku.

"A-Aku tidak menyangka perubahan yang terjadi padamu selama 2 tahun begitu drastis." Ujar Ichigo dengan wajah merahnya yang mulai memudar.

"Mau lagi?" tanya Rukia menggoda.

"Selanjutnya, aku yang akan 'menyerang'-mu, bersiaplah!" tantang Ichigo. "Kuterima!" Rukia menjawab tantangan Ichigo itu.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kediaman Ichigo. Sembari berjalan, Ichigo melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Rukia, membuat Rukia menempel pada Ichigo saat berjalan. Dan tidak terlihat rasa tidak nyaman pada Rukia dengan perlakuan Ichigo ini.

Selama mereka masih berpelukan erat satu sama lain, seorang wanita berambut panjang yang berdiri dibelakang pohon sejak tadi mengintip, melihat pasangan itu sedang berpelukan dengan wajah sedih.

"Kau…ternyata benar…"

**To be Continued**

Sebenarnya, chapter Ichigo ketemu Rukia ini udah di pastikan akan keluar di chapter 2, tapi karena edit-editan lagi…nyasar ampe chapter 2. Mohon di review untuk chapter romance ini (_ _)

Daan maap saia lama update. Sekarang saia sedang mengalami tahap pemulihan ke-40 dari penyakit WB. WB itu ternyata penyakit yang berbahaya bagi seorang author, ya? =="


End file.
